


Heat Confession

by MiladyAlluca



Series: Bracelet [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Hand Jobs, Haru is a smooth criminal, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makoto is a closet pervert, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, hopeless hormonal teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAlluca/pseuds/MiladyAlluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's crush takes a turn during a fruitless study session when he sees Makoto wearing a new leather wrist band that unsettles him down to his gut…because he likes it.  Now exploring their sexuality and kinks to test their boundaries and learn their options, they figure out just the right rhythm they both want and need.  Was going to be separate parts, now multi-chaptered. Tags added for future parts. Edited summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Still trying to learn the format for posting, sorry for ugly post. Also sorry for long ass first part because adorable awkward build up with hopeless hormonal teenagers that want to get into each other's pants but don't know how makes for B+ hand job scenes?  
> *Edit*  
> Becoming a multi-chaptered fic, serious chapter-specific tags will be available at the start  
> Chapter 1 Warnings  
> Hand Jobs + Leather Kink

It started with a bracelet.

 

Makoto had come over with university books to study for entrance exams one rainy Sunday morning, and Haru had let him in with a compliant shrug.  He hadn't particularly expressed as much interest as Makoto had in looking into schools before graduation, but Makoto was excited and that pleased Haru well enough.

 

He also never had complaints when Makoto wanted to come over.

 

As Haru watched Makoto pull off his jacket and bend down to slip off his shoes, he pursed his lips in a weird expression of content.  It was an advantage to him that his friend's home had become rather noisy with the kids lately.  With his wanting to study in peace, Makoto found solace in the quiet he could always count on at Haru's home – that is when the rest of their friends weren't there to liven the place up.  Haru liked that Makoto could rely on him, wished he could do it more, in fact.

 

 

Well, that was a thought.

 

 

"Let me," Haru said quietly, taking Makoto's bag as they walked down the hall and into the main room.  With a sheepish smile, the brunet thanked him quietly and followed.

 

The lights were off as Haru had been in the bath earlier, losing track of time to his thoughts and listening to the sound of rain pelting against the roof of the old house.  The rain still falling steadily made a soft backdrop to the casual atmosphere of the room, and the muted light coming in from the windows fell mostly to soft shadows.  A notebook sat open on the table, which brought Makoto to smile thinking of Haru sitting there perhaps hours earlier.

 

Clicking the light on, the dark haired boy gestured to the low table and Makoto pulled out another cushion to set down, sighing happily as he took a seat.  Curiously eyeing the page the notebook had been left open to, he laughed softly through his nose as the lazy doodling Haru had done in the margins beside unfinished math equations.

 

"Noisy weekend?" Haru asked as he laid Makoto's bag down beside him, staying up to head toward the kitchen to grab drinks.

 

"Yeah, the kids just seem to be cooped up with all the weird rain lately.  They're pretty restless and I guess it's getting to me…" the tall boy shrugged, running a hand through his hair.  His lips curled up into a smile as Haru returned with tall glasses of whatever soda he'd had in the fridge.

 

When Haru went to hand the glass over to him, his fingers brushed against Makoto's for only a moment and he felt a small twitch in his hand.  Pulling back slowly, he tilted his head just so slightly before looking down to the open seat cushion.

 

"Come over more often then, it's not like I'm busy," Haru added bluntly, taking his seat that was close to but just not quite beside Makoto.

 

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of that," the taller boy laughed, pulling out a few books from the bag beside him and setting them down on the tabletop.  "But…I may take you up on it a little more often." he added, turning his head toward Haru for a moment before looking back down to the books.  Haru had reached for his notebook, flipping to a clean page as Makoto did the same with his own book.

 

"I was thinking we could start with Y University's prep book before we did X University's, it seems like a better warm-up at least when I was flipping through earlier this morning-" Makoto began, angling his body to face Haru's as he opened up one of the booklets and turned to a page of practice questions. 

 

Haru glanced at it but looked up at Makoto's face as he explained the context of the problems.  He lit up when it came to things like this, and Haru recalled that he always seemed so much more at ease when it was just the two of them compared to the group studies they'd sometime hold with Nagisa and Rei.  Rin had attended a few times but often ended up disrupting things with Nagisa, who'd eventually drag an exasperated Rei into the mix before Makoto would have to play mediator to try and settle the commotion.

 

With just the two of them, the air was quiet and the space between them laid back.  There weren't extra hands or voices or distractions, and Haru always found himself feeling a bit more relaxed beside Makoto like this – not that he disliked the times when everyone together.  But those made him appreciate these moments more, with the sound of Makoto's voice filling the usually quiet room and his pencil tapping gently on the edge of his paper.

 

Haru glanced back down as he flipped the page and pointed out an equation "-if you need help on this one just ask me.  We'll have to work through the word problems from before first but I think it shouldn't be too difficult at this level." Makoto finished, looking up at Haru with a grin.

 

"Sounds fine," Haru nodded, picking up a pen and looking back down at the booklet.

 

Reading through the first bit of the problem, he glanced back at Makoto, noting the more focused look on his face and the smile melting into thoughtfully pursed lips.  When he'd been talking, there'd been a curl of a smile to his mouth, and usually in a group study he'd have one of those grins on his face throughout – his brow knitting when Nagisa would lean into him to ask for help on a question when Rei refused to do it for him.  In those situations Makoto would guide the younger boy through the equation carefully with a helpless sort of smile.

 

Haru liked that smile, and he liked the thoughtful look on Makoto's face just then.

 

 

He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring when Makoto raised his head and gave him an inquisitive stare.  Blue eyes widening, Haru felt a flush in his throat until Makoto smiled.

 

"If you need help on setting up the problem," he said after glancing down at Haru's sparsely marked notebook paper, "don't be afraid to ask me!" he said with an encouraging tone.

 

"Hn," was the only noise Haru managed to say before Makoto nodded in understanding and bowed his head, pointing out a part of the text.

 

Haru meant to pay attention, but Makoto had scooted closer to be better able to draft the problem on Haru's paper.  He could feel the heat of Makoto's chest on his right shoulder through the thin material of his jersey and Makoto's bare upper arm was rubbing against his own.  Breathing in sharply through his nose, he could smell the clean scent of Makoto's shampoo – it smelled so familiar…

 

Forcing his attention back to the paper, he followed along and came to the first answer easily enough much to Makoto's delight.  To Haru's surprise, he felt Makoto's hand come up to rest on his left shoulder, feeling Makoto's entire left arm pressed against his back.  The warmth soaked right down to his spine.

 

"We could, do the next part together too so you definitely get it before we move on?" the tall boy asked, a hitch in his voice and a momentary pause he'd tried to cover.  Haru noticed and said nothing of it, but nodded nonetheless.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said quietly, turning his eyes back down to the paper, eyes falling on Makoto's hands.

 

That's when he saw it, really saw it.

 

Around Makoto's wrist was a dark wristband.  But unlike the usual cloth material kind, this one looked to be made of a thin, distressed dark leather and was wide around the strong wrist.  Two parallel matching leather bands were through the loops and clasped with dark brass buckles on the top side of his wrist.

 

For whatever reason, it made something in Haru's chest tighten and warm him low in his hips.  His breath skipped.  He couldn't take his eyes off of it, but Makoto squeezed his shoulder then, drawing him out of his trance as he straightened his spine and glanced back to Makoto.  He couldn't quite discern the sort of look Makoto was giving him between confusion and amusement, but Makoto let it slide and nodded his head back to the book.

  
"Was I over-explaining it? Oh! I was kinda close wasn't I, I'm sorry!" he gasped, pulling his hand back from Haru's shoulder quickly, his warmth left behind evaporating into the air.

 

Haru paused quietly, wondering how to respond and simply ended up shrugging in a nonchalant manner.  "It's okay," he said, but what he'd heard himself say was _"it was more than okay."_  

 

Not being used to physical contact in general, Haru had come to find the light touches of Makoto's hands pleasant.  A pat on the shoulder, a tap to his arm, a soft elbow jab to his waist when the taller boy was laughing at a good joke or at Nagisa's antics.  The longer lasting touches, like his arm just then, had left Haru confused more than anything until he realized he found the sensation…nice.

 

As Makoto scooted over a bit and prodded at the booklet with his pencil, Haru noted that his face looked a bit flushed.  He considered embarrassment to be the reason, but…this wasn't all too unfamiliar.  Every so often Makoto's touches would last longer than a few seconds, and he'd withdraw in a shock and apologize.  As quiet about it as he was, Haru was hesitant to admit that he…suspected Makoto as well.

 

 

 

Haru had come to a quiet conclusion in the middle of class months ago, watch Makoto pay attention to the board.  The acknowledgement of his own feelings was an alien sort of realization and one he didn't know what to do with…So he'd sat there until the end of class staring down at his desk and taking glances at his best friend every few moments until the last seconds until the class came to a close.

 

He didn't know what to do with that information once he had it, except to take Makoto's hand when he offered to help Haru up from his desk.  It seemed like the logical step, and Haru decided to take it like that.  One step, move forward, that could possibly be enough.

 

But every so often, with one of those touches, or surfacing from the water to find Makoto gazing steadily down at him, Haru wondered.

 

Maybe it wasn’t necessarily one-sided.

 

But what to do about it?  Haru's one step plan wasn't exactly offering up any answers.

 

 

 

And he was spacing out again, he realized, when he blinked and saw Makoto had stopped writing.  Haru's blue eyes focused intently on his stilled wrist, constricted by the leather band.  Locked under a brass buckle.  Makoto's hand.

 

"Uhm, Haru, I've gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Makoto stammered, words and voice in a jumble as he stood a bit too quickly and stepped lightly toward the hall.

 

Hearing the door shut, Haru slowly looked back to the table.  Makoto's glass was nearly empty, his own barely touched and covered in beads of condensation.  A nervous sweat.

 

With a feeling of annoyance that he wasn't sure where to direct, he took both glasses and carried them to the kitchen, dumping their remaining contents down the drain.

 

When Makoto came back, a hand pressed to the back of his neck and gaze on the floor, he looked up to find Haru lazing by the table, an elbow up on his knee and his head bowed as he glanced through the university booklet.  Their two glasses were on the table and refilled, but wiped clean of the chilled droplets that had been forming outside of the glass.

 

Hearing him, Haru looked up and glanced over his shoulder to meet Makoto's bright green gaze.  His mouth opened, but then closed and he turned his neck in averting his gaze.  The familiar act brought a small smile to Makoto's lips and he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, as though trying to look small.

 

"Haru…I'm sorry, too," he said, finally speaking up.  Haru snapped his head up to look back to his best friend, eyes just a bit wide and appreciative.  "Maybe I was a bit too pushy with the whole study thing, I should have figured if you were in the right mood for it before starting so quickly," he admitted, not meeting Haru's gaze and staring down at the tatami mats instead.

 

"Makoto…no I, I was spacing out, sorry," Haru said with a slight pause, putting his hand down on the floor as though to push himself up to his feet.  But Makoto looked up then, looking less apologetic and more relieved.  Coming back to the table to sit down, he paused and moved his cushion just a little closer to Haru's and folded his long legs under him to sit.

 

Apologies accepted.

 

"How does a break sound?  I'm honestly a bit hungry…" the tall boy said with a nervous laugh.

 

Eyes lighting up, Haru gave Makoto an appreciative look.  It was then that he also noticed the v-neck of Makoto's shirt had damp spots as well as a few stray droplets on his face.  He must have splashed some water before coming back.  It was…it held Haru's attentions for a moment too long before he pushed himself up from the table.

 

"Good, I'll fry something up."

"Ah, I should have known," Makoto sighed lightly, nonetheless a smile on his face as he heard Haru in the kitchen getting out fish to prepare.

 

 

 

Lunch was a quiet affair in a comfortable silence that both seemed to be thankful for.  Knowing someone as long as they had known each other made it easy to communicate things, as well as surprisingly make other things twice as difficult to get across.  But the shared meal was the former and took off the awkward tension left over from before.  Haru couldn't however, stop glancing back to the leather band around Makoto's wrist.  Eventually, the brunette finally realized what he was looking at and his face colored in a flush.

 

"Ah uhm…" he began, rubbing his fingertip against his glass, but Haru picked up where he stammered off.

"That's new." he asked more than stated, giving Makoto a line to follow.

"Uh yeah, I got it yesterday.  Rin called Friday night wanting to go to the mall Saturday, we took the early train into the city…" the tall boy rambled as Haru watched him with interest.

"So you got it with Rin?" Haru asked carefully, glancing down at his notebook and scrawling across the paper with his pen.

"Oh no! It wasn't like that, I just happened to see it on a kiosk and well…I guess…"  
  
"You liked it?" Haru asked point blank, looking up with a flicker of amusement in his eyes and the corner of his mouth.

Makoto ran his hand through his hair, exhaling as though out of relief, and smiling down at his lap. "I guess so, is it a little weird?"

"No." Haru said quickly, pressing his elbow onto the table before holding out his hand.  "Can I see it?" he asked, voice low.

 

Makoto's head snapped up at that, and he stared down at Haru's hand as though star struck.  With an awkward nod, he reached over to give Haru his hand.  Haru's long pale fingers wrapped around Makoto's hand, his thumb pressing on the connecting flesh of Makoto's thumb and his fingers over Makoto's knuckles while the other hand touched carefully at the leather band bracelet.  Makoto swallowed, shifting uncomfortably when he realized he made a sound, but Haru didn't seem to acknowledge it.

 

Haru's fingers pressed against the leather, pushing gently against the soft material.  His fingertips drifted over the buckle clasps and his short nails clicked against them when passing over the metal.  He tugged at the bands, testing their tightness curiously – there was a bit of give, a loose but secure fit.  Looking up from under his eyelashes, Haru noticed that Makoto was biting his lip.  Glancing away, he pet at the leather circling Makoto's wrist, feeling the warmth between their connected hands become hotter.  His fingertips dragged toward the tender flesh on the underside of Makoto's wrist, finding a warm soft heat there.

 

 

And then Makoto twitched.

 

 

Haru let go, not dropping the brunet's hand but gently sliding his hands away.  Resting one hand on his knee and the other on the table, he looked up to Makoto's face and found his best friend with flushed cheeks and a red lip.  Those bright green eyes were staring down at the tatami mats again, seemingly locked there as he wrapped his left hand around the band on his wrist.

 

"It's nice." Haru offered rather unhelpfully, and said nothing more, his calm expression unwavering and when Makoto looked back at him, he gave a small smile.

"Haru…thanks," he murmured but bowed his head again, seemingly sucking his lip back between his teeth.

"Yeah.  Should probably get back to studying." he added, looking back to the books slowly.  Honestly, he could barely stand to focus on them, wanting to get Makoto to look him in the eyes right then. 

 

 

He wanted to see Makoto's face.

He wanted to touch the leather band around his wrist.

He wanted to feel the heat of his hand in his own.

The smile Makoto gave him was bright and appreciative. 

He wanted Makoto.

 

 

Seemingly millions of miles away from what he wanted, Haru stared down blankly at the text in a booklet, only copying down what he read rather than actually solving the question.  If he looked up, he didn't think he could hold back an impulse that would have him leaping like his impulse toward water.  Except this impulse was toward…

 

A movement in his peripherals cause him to freeze, eyes widening and breath catching in his throat.  He didn't want to breath just yet – or even blink.  Makoto was still looking down at the table top, his pencil still in his right hand as the left timidly crossed the small distance between them until his pinky and ring finger could stretch to barely brush against the back of Haru's right hand.  Haru was still clutching his pen.

 

For a split second, Haru felt the brush of Makoto's fingertips on his skin with their hot heat and then they withdrew as the tall boy dragged his hand away as though burned.

 

 

Haru wanted to be burned.

 

 

Dropping his pen, Haru reached over slowly and carefully, testing the waters.  He slipped two fingers between Makoto's, curling them and squeezing tight.  A hushed, startled noise escaped Makoto in a breath and his head lifted up, his hair falling in his eyes.  He looked like he was ready to run.  Haru felt heat rising through his hand, and he took his time turning his head, looking first at their entwined hands and then up into the surprised face of his best friend.

 

"H-Haru…" Makoto stammered, licking his lip nervously, Haru wondered if he even realized he had the habit.  "I…I'm sorry.  But before when you…I've…for awhile but…" the tall boy was utterly lost for words, and it left Haru wondering if he'd tried practicing.  It was…an affectionate thought.

 

Rather than speak up right away, he made a point to lean closer to angle himself below Makoto's chin and meet his eyes…and then he squeezed his hand.  As if on reflex, Makoto squeezed back urgently, and he bit his lip as he met Haru's gaze.  Something in Haru's demeanor softened, and a wave of relief looked to wash over Makoto as his lip trembled and an unsure smile spread across his face.

 

So he understood after all.

 

"Your hand is warm," Makoto whispered, voice low and dry.  He licked his lip again and Haru felt his pulse in his own throat.

"I like yours." he stated matter of factly.

Giving a shuddering sigh, Makoto leaned forward and in a hot breath pressed his mouth to the corner of Haru's.

 

It was gentle, no clack of teeth, but it was shy and off balance and Makoto fell forward into Haru.  Their mouths pressed harder into one another and Makoto began to lean back to regain his balance as Haru had turned his mouth towards his.  Feeling him backing off, Haru pulled his left hand and grasped Makoto's right wrist – the leather band around his wrist – and leaned forward with his eyes wide open as he pressed their lips together.

 

Haru could _feel_ the gasp in Makoto's throat as a shiver made his lips quiver.  With a gentle push, Haru eased Makoto down on his back.  Pressed against the tatami mats, his wrists pressed against the tatami mats, he could only look up at Haru.  His best friend's face grew red to the tips of his ears and Makoto dragged his teeth over his bottom lip.  The intense stare from Haru pinned him down just as effectively, and as Haru hoped, Makoto didn't dare look away.  Bright green and deep blue held fast and Haru counted the number of times Makoto's chest expanded with each inhale and shrank with each exhale.  His face was still red, and Haru felt his own cheeks burning, ears tingling with heat.

 

 

So much heat, he felt it spreading through his fingers and up his arms, down his legs, up his throat.  So this was…

 

 

"Haru…" Makoto whispered, his voice a small thing breaking through the thickness in the air.  Haru blinked, and felt Makoto weakly struggle to pull his wrists free.  Not giving up his hold, Haru rolled his hips into a push as he held his best friend down.  The resistance made Makoto's eyes flutter and a small cry rose from his trembling mouth as he shut his eyes tight.  Pleading, needing, relying…

 

Haru felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he felt his knee pushing in between Makoto's legs.  That heat.

 

"Makoto…" Haru murmured, releasing his left wrist but keeping a tight hold on his right, feeling the clasps of the leather band digging into his palm.

 

Gently, he ran his fingers through Makoto's bangs.  He sighed, shaky, the heat filling his head and leaving him to act on impulse.  Makoto tilted his head up into Haru's touch, whimpering when Haru dug his knee against his crotch.  "Makoto." Haru said again, voice thick and raspy.

 

"Look at me."

"H-Haru, sorry…" he shuddered, trying to cover his face with the back of his hand.  Haru pushed it away, petting the brunet's hair again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I…I'm…I don't…know-" Makoto stumbled over saying, hissing when Haru pressed his knee against him and when he still couldn't lift his wrist from Haru's hold.

 

Haru could feel the stiffness between his legs, how Makoto's thighs were shivering against his knee, having tried to close hopelessly.  A sweat had broken out over Makoto's face and Haru could smell something different about him, he lowered himself to press his lips against the tall boy's hairline.  The shuddering sigh that fell from Makoto's lips sent a sensation down Haru's spine and straight into his core.

 

"Me too…" he said quietly, lifting himself up and brushing his thigh against the front of Makoto's shorts in the process, drawing out a strangled moan from his best friend.

 

Makoto slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to rest it atop Haru's left, still tangled in his hair.  His shaking lips were red and his eyes watery.  Embarrassed.

 

"You…" he said uncertainly, glancing between them before his eyes flew back up to meet Haru's.  
  
"I don't know, either," Haru admitted, his lips turning up in the corners to make a soft smile.

 

The sight made Makoto's eyes widen, the moisture in his lashes glimmering and the heat in his face glowing behind his skin.  Carefully, tentatively, Makoto's lips formed a shaky smile and his hand slid up Haru's wrist to his arm, and then his face.  Haru's hand slid from the soft brown hair and his fingertips traced down Makoto's jaw line to his lips, stopping to rub his thumb over Makoto's lower lip.  He felt the tall boy quivering everywhere in his body.  He pressed Makoto's wrist against the tatami, watching as the boy's lashes fluttered and he tilted his head back, hand clenching as he helplessly tugged at the hold again.  Reassuring that he was held down tight.  Relying on Haru to hold him down and keep him grounded.

 

Makoto's fingers were hot, and left a trail in their wake as he cradled Haru's jaw against his palm.

 

"Haru…Ah!" he began to say, cutting off and dropping his hand to clutch at Haru's arm when he rocked his leg against Makoto's crotch again.  "Pl…please…" the boy pleaded, not knowing what he was begging for but wanting it all the same.

 

Furrowing his brow, Haru parted his lips, breathing in shakily himself, staring down at his best friend as through ready to dive into him heart first.

 

"Makoto…can I…" he asked, wetting his lips slowly with his tongue as his hand hovered over his stomach.

"Can…can you what…?" Makoto panted, cringing when his hips twitched up against Haru's knee and he keened.

"Touch you?" Haru asked, eyes soft and voice softer.

"Please, Haru," Makoto whispered, managing a weak smile.  Inviting him in.  Relying on him.

 

Haru's hand slid under Makoto's tee shirt, tugging the material up higher until his muscled stomach was visible.  Peeking just above the waistline of his khaki shorts was the waistband of his boxers.  Tracing his fingertips down the lines of wiry tone, Haru found the entire situation new.  He'd seen Makoto shirtless hundreds, thousands of times.  He'd seen Makoto naked on several occasions – in a locker room, passing by the shower, changing – but this was _different_.

 

Heat was pooling in his groin and his mouth as he hungrily mapped out the quivering flesh with his hand.  _But hungry for what?_   Fingernails lightly trailed over the defined curve of Makoto's hips and the brunet shuddered, his one free hand going to Haru's shoulder, trying to get a grip on the thin shoulder sleeve of Haru's jersey.

 

Finally his fingers reached the button of his shorts and Haru looked up at Makoto through his lashes, taking note of his red face, red ears, teary eyes, and redder lip.  He wanted to push Makoto further, he didn't know where, but Haru knew he wanted them both to have _more_ …of whatever _this_ was.

 

Flicking open the button of Makoto's pants easily, an old hand at stripping clothing on a moment's notice, Haru hastily pulled at Makoto's zipper.  A wet spot had appeared at the lower front of Makoto's khakis, very visible on the light material.  Leaving the zipper be, Haru tilted his head and moved back his knee to make room, the movement drawing a noise from Makoto who pulled at his trapped wrist again but weakly.  The resistance made Haru look up with wide eyes, pupils dilated and cheeks red but mouth set in a firm line.  Makoto shivered under the stare, and his breath hitched when Haru's grip on his wrist loosened for a moment, the leather band even warmer than their skin from the prolonged contact.

 

Makoto flexed his fingers and shakily brought up both hands to Haru's shoulders, fingers dragging on bare skin and tugging at the shoulder straps.  Haru nodded his head and pressed his palm against the wet spot on Makoto's shorts, drawing out a voiceless cry as Makoto tilted his head back.  Breathing through his mouth, Haru felt himself rocking as he pushed and palmed at Makoto's clothed erection.  He could smell musk in the air and his own erection burned hot and needing between his legs. His loose shorts weren't concealing it well either.

 

Propping himself up on his left hand again, he dipped his right into Makoto's khakis, pulling the shorts and underwear down just a bit at the same time.  Reaching into Makoto's tight fitted boxers, Haru pulled out his erection, watching it hungrily as it rose with its freedom up against Makoto's stomach.  Like he treated his own, his long fingers wrapped around Makoto and he began pumping him, flexing his fingers and squeezing with a practiced speed.

 

Makoto near sobbed, rolling his hips up into Haru's hand and letting go of his jersey to pull his hands back and cover his face with one while he bit down on the thumb of his free hand.

 

"Don't cover your eyes," Haru rasped, squeezing Makoto hard on reflex to draw a pleasured jerk from his best friend.  Best friend…what even was that to them anymore…"I want to see you, you to see," he said uncertainly, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

 

"Please Haru please," Makoto breathed, gasping with each movement of Haru's fingers until he grit his teeth. "Wa-wait, s-slower," he gasped out.

 

Haru gave him a curious look and looked back down at Makoto's cock in his hand.  Nodding, he slowed his speed and watched Makoto's face carefully, seeing it change and his eyelids flutter as his fingers curved down to massage at his balls, being gentle and slow as asked.  A small smile curled Haru's lips and he felt himself rocking his own hips with his movements, lowering to rut against Makoto's thigh without thinking. The friction felt…so…good…and Makoto liked it slower…and… _and Makoto was relying on him to_ …

 

Feeling a rush of heat in his groin, Haru panted and paused as his throat quivered, a shiver running through his shoulders and arms.  Makoto reached out for him, sitting up with difficulty and wrapping his left arm around Haru's neck.  His right hand fell between their laps, going around Haru's hand that released him as well to prod at the waistband of Haru's shorts. 

 

"You…you too, please?" Makoto pleaded, pressing his forehead down to Haru's shoulder, turning his nose into the dark haired boy's neck. 

 

With a little effort, Haru lifted up onto his knees and helped Makoto pull his shorts down low enough to get at his swimsuit to peel it down and away from his hips and flesh.  His erection was red and wet, eager for the light touches Makoto feathered upon it.  Holding it in his hand and giving it a curious pet, Makoto shivered when Haru reached between them with both hands.

 

Grabbing Makoto's hand around the wrist, Haru's palm digging into the leather band's clasps, he lifted the hand between them.  Holding Makoto's wrist tightly, he grabbed both of their erections with his other hand.  Makoto whined into his neck, rocking his hips into Haru's hand, against Haru's cock, begging for more contact, more friction, more Haru.

 

Pumping both of their cocks together in one hand proved a bit difficult, but Haru eased into it.  Makoto shivered against him and thrust against him into his hand, mouthing at his neck in a way that let Haru feel the shivering in his lips.  He could feel the heat of Makoto's face against his own skin and it sent shocks straight to his cock.  Squeezing Makoto's wrist, Haru turned his head against Makoto's hair, his ear close.  Feeling Haru's warm quickened breath so close, so sensitive, _so warm_ …

 

Makoto choked.

 

With a sudden jerk, Makoto whimpered loudly against his neck, taking a gasping breath as he came, messing all over his lap and exposed stomach, and Haru's hand.  Slumping against Haru's chest, he gasped with each continued movement, wincing from the continued stimulation as warmth rushed over his head and his hips moved with Haru.

 

Spurred by Makoto coming hard against him and feeling his hot cum on his fingers, making their dicks slick, Haru had never felt closer to the edge.  Tilting his head against Makoto's hair again, he breathed in deeply, the familiar scent and knowing it was Makoto in his grasp finally bringing him to release.  He came hard, getting it on his shirt, and in Makoto's lap as well.

 

Letting go of their spent lengths, breathing hard still, Haru guided Makoto's hand by the wrist to wrap around his neck as well.  Makoto welcomed the direction and with shaking arms held Haru close, breathing against his shoulder.  Blinking open green eyes and lifting his head, Makoto swallowed and felt a different flush flood his face when he realized he'd drooled on Haru's shoulder.

 

Haru didn't seem to notice, only resting his arms around Makoto, clutching at his rumbled tee shirt with both hands.

 

They sat there, tangled limbs and sweat soaked skin, breathing against one another desperate for air and minds completely blank.  Makoto's fingers kept reaching and tugging against skin and jersey as he worked his mouth searching for words he couldn't yet put voice to.

 

"Makoto…" Haru spoke up after several moments, his voice soft and thick still.

"Hah…Haru?" he replied, trying his best to still his tongue that felt like even it was shaking.  His stomach did flips as Haru was silent a bit longer.

"I…" he started, moving away from Makoto's hair, licking his lips.

"You should…stay over. Tonight." Haru murmured, rubbing circles against Makoto's shoulder blades.

Makoto stilled for a moment, unsure if it was disappointment or confusion he was feeling, while at the same time elated and spent.

"I shouldn't…Mom might get annoyed at short notice…"

"It's not like you can really leave." Haru pointed out, that blunt tone returning, normalcy returning.

"Wha-" Makoto began, resting his hands on Haru's back to turn his head a bit, hoping Haru might be looking his way to expla-

"You messed all over yourself and your clothes."

"Egnh!" Makoto squeaked, clenching his teeth as he struggled to get a hand down to their fronts and into his lap, only to sigh deeply.  Haru was right.  "But, my shirt's clea-"

"No, it's not." Haru interrupted, poking a warm wet spot on Makoto's shoulder.

"Wh…how did that-!?  Ha-Haru!" Makoto shrieked, coughing when his voice caught in his throat.

 

Finally letting go and sliding back away from Makoto, Haru looked down between them curiously, taking the sight of them both spent in and making Makoto flush a deep red before hurrying to tuck himself back into his pants.  Much to his dismay, there was definitely a wet mess to deal with like Haru said.  And his shirt…Haru…

 

"Call your mom since you're staying over.  You can borrow night clothes from me," Haru began to say, not even bothering to tuck himself back in but sliding his shorts and suit off as he stood up – much to Makoto's shock.  Glancing down at the taller boy, Haru felt his face redden a bit but his gaze didn't waver.

"Haru…" Makoto whined, in a completely different tone than before.  Haru was acting weirdly and yet normally as well, different from before.

"Hurry up, I'm filling the bath.  Toss your clothes in the washer." Haru gestured towards the hall and turned around.  Slipping his shirt up over his head and holding it with his other soiled clothes over one arm.  Makoto stared after him, blinking and then staring back down at his stomach, covered in his mess and beginning to grow cold. 

 

 

He grimaced.

 

 

Not trusting his voice, he sent his parents a text message that he'd stay at Haru's and didn't wait for a response before getting up and placing his hands at his waistband.  Would he…like Haru…just be able to…

 

With a gulp and a sigh, Makoto slid down his shorts and boxers in one go, cringing at the wetness that trailed down his thighs from the movement.  Pulling his shirt off over his head, he shivered and stared at the spots Haru had left from his…hand…Haru's hand that had been around his dick not fifteen minutes ago.

 

Walking awkwardly to the washer to drop his clothes as asked, he shivered without them at least in his hands.  This whole situation was bizarre and whatever thrill he'd had before was shaking into bewilderment and embarrassment.  How he was even able to function after that…he wasn't honestly sure.  But Haru…Haru seemed to be fine, normal even.  Was…were they going to go back to being normal?  What was that before, was it just…normal or was before…

 

Shaking his head slowly, Makoto decided he couldn't make sense of it yet.  He might not be able to at all, but with a small sad smile, he mused how he'd not been able to make sense of Haru for years.  Just…accepted him as was.

 

Looking off toward the direction of the bathroom, he grit his teeth and hurried his pace – eager to get this over with.

 

Despite the fact that he should have expected it, Makoto let out a deep breath he'd been holding as he opened the door to the bathroom.  He was tired of being naked and confused and…and messy…and he just wanted to wash and get his borrowed clothes and wonder where he could go from there…

 

But Haru was sitting naked on the tub edge, hand in the water and warm humid air filling the space around them.

 

"You're letting the air out," Haru noted, eyes turning lazily on Makoto standing stark naked in the doorway.

 

With a jump, Makoto stepped in and closed the door, resting his hand on the door knob and keeping his back to Haru.  For some reason it felt less and more embarrassing at the same time.  Turning his head to timidly look over his shoulder, he sighed to see Haru staring at him expectantly.

 

"So?  Get in the bath with me, we need to be careful to fit." Haru explained as though talking about the weather, stepping over the tub edge and easing down into the water, his back against the far end of the bath.  Makoto turned a bit, shyly bringing his hand in front of his groin, and biting his lip when he realized he forgot to remove the leather band.  Looking back to Haru's expectant expression, Makoto both willingly and unwillingly walked towards the tub, grateful Haru didn't comment on his covering himself.

 

Staring into the open space left in the bath, Makoto frowned, wondering how they'd possibly both fit, and looking to Haru he winced and sighed.  He got the wordless command.  When Haru extended a hand to give him a grip, Makoto let him grab his hand and help guide him in.  Sitting back in the water awkwardly, the tall boy pulled his knees to his chest – mostly out of uncertainty than there not being enough room.

 

But under the water, he felt hands come to caress his hips and run gently up his sides.  This wasn't…normal…so did that mean that they wouldn't go back to being…normal?  The thought gave Makoto a strand of hope he didn't want to let go of just yet.

 

Feeling Haru press his chin against Makoto's shoulder, the tall boy melted and felt a smile tugging at his lips.  Left hand going under the water to rest on top of Haru's, he heard the boy behind him inhale quietly.

 

"Haru," Makoto began, leaning against him tentatively, unsure of whether he could or not. His head was turned to try and look over his shoulder, but he couldn't quite see him.

"Makoto." he suddenly spoke up, his voice in Makoto's ear.  The brunet shivered at the closeness, feeling Haru's muscled chest pressing against his back as Haru's arms wrapped around his waist under the water.

"I want you to…you can…" he began, unsure of his wording, moving to press his nose and mouth against Makoto's neck instead, sending a shiver down the tall boy's spine. 

"You can rely on me." he finally murmured, feeling his face grow hot.

 

Makoto sat frozen in his hold.  What he'd said before… _just before he…came_ …

 

 

_"Rely on me"_

 

 

Before speaking up, Makoto wrapped his fingers around Haru's wrist this time, squeezing tightly.  Haru didn't freeze or shake, but he didn't lift his head either.

 

"I've always…on you and…" he heard as Haru struggled to put his thoughts to words. "I just want you to know you can – I want you to – rely on me, too."

"Haru…me too…I would…like that…" Makoto finally said, feeling his face growing warm and his lips pulling up into a smile Haru couldn't see, but hear.

"Sorry about…before…and the clothes…" Haru mumbled after, giving Makoto a small squeeze in their embrace.  "So we should get you – us – cleaned up already, pass me the body wash."

 

Makoto laughed and did as asked, handing it to Haru over his shoulder.  Hearing the cap pop open, Makoto shivered when Haru unexpectedly began to rub his back with the soapy cloth.  Rather than say anything, he relaxed into the touch, too tired out to bother protesting.  But as Haru continued, understanding his silence as a go ahead, Makoto had a thought.

 

The awkward apology – which while Haru and awkward went hand in hand – wasn't like his apologetic shrugs and deference.  He wasn't upset, he'd seemed…high spirited.  So what was with…

 

 

_Haru was embarrassed._

 

 

That realization sent Makoto into a smiling fit as he lifted a hand to his lips to bite down lightly on his finger – wanting to stifle the chuckle as best he could for Haru's sake.

 

Haru finished washing his back and reached in front of Makoto, washing his upper arm and working down to his forearm, and stopping at his wrist where the band was still in place.  While soaking wet now, Makoto noticed that beneath the band, his skin was beginning to look a bit red.  Removing it and setting it aside so Haru could rub the cloth over his wrist gingerly, he winced.

 

"This is…going to bruise." Haru commented, his tone hiding something but Makoto wasn't sure what.  Interest?  Indifference?  Upset?

 

"It's fine," he began to say, but stopped when Haru pet his fingers around the dark red skin in an almost soothing caress. 

 

The skin itself was like a cuff around his wrist, Haru was mesmerized for a few moments, petting the soft skin and rubbing it and further down to Makoto's hand and fingers with the cloth.

 

"It really is fine, Haru, I don't…mind…" Makoto admitted, feeling bashful and as though he was treading on thin ice. " _I…because Haru did it, I don't mind…_ " he pushed out in a quiet voice.  Expecting a comment towards his distastefulness, Makoto was surprised when Haru hugged him tighter with one arm, grabbing his hand gently with the other.

 

"Makoto…" Haru whispered, pressing his lips against his best friend's shoulder.  Best friend… _best…Makoto_.

 

The brunet smiled, feeling his eyes sting a bit as he tilted his head back, blinking down the moisture.  As he did, Haru lifted his head to press his nose against Makoto's hair, breathing in deeply the scent of sweat, warmth, and still that one aroma that was still so familiar.

 

"Makoto, what shampoo do you use?" Haru asked point blank, tilting his head curiously, though Makoto couldn't see it nor his questioning stare.  But the tall boy felt it.

"Ah…uhm…" Makoto struggled to say, before telling the name to Haru with a sigh. 

"I used that kind last month." Haru said, more curious than before. "I didn't see you get it."

"Th…that's because…" Makoto stammered.  No getting out of it.  "I saw that was the brand you were using…during the study group last month when I came to wash Nagisa's juice off my shirt…I bought it after break started."

 

Haru pondered it a few moments before a quirked smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he let out a small sound, a short breathed chuckle.  Makoto felt his face burning as Haru's thumb rubbed soapy circles on the back of his hand.

 

"You smell nice." Haru noted, causing Makoto to exhale a cross between a squeak and a sigh of exasperated embarrassment or vice versa.

 

Still focused on washing his hand, mostly just to be able to continue to hold Makoto's hand, Haru rested his chin against his shoulder again.

 

"Do you still like it?  The band…I mean…" Haru asked curiously, petting Makoto's wrist still.

"Oh…I…guess so, I don't dislike it?" Makoto replied, not quite knowing where Haru was going with it.

There were a few moments of silence before Haru spoke up again, and what he said made Makoto warm into another shade of red.

"Would you consider wearing two?"

What made him go red as a brick was when he ducked his head and answered truthfully despite the embarrassment he felt at the realization.

 

 

_"Yes."_

Makoto was very embarrassed indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to include the after care scene and stupid bath exchange, one because I like it and two because for a rushed courtship it feels like much-needed establishing development...
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me 7000 words to get through a confession and a hand job. Everything after this will be so much better, bit shorter, and smuttier. Further into the series will touch on light bondage/restraints, collars, light pet play, toys, and possibly a few more things...just gotta get these boys graduated outta high school first...even if lewd high school boys is totally a thing I'm into. 
> 
> I really just hope this tickles at least one person's fancy like it does mine.


	2. Inventive Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after graduation and as the boys are pushing further into their experimentation, Makoto realizes he's got weird hang-ups and needs Haru to help him get over them. In which Makoto is unsurprisingly shy and cockblocks himself so Haru gets inventive with a goggle strap and the matching leather bands Makoto wears around his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making this a series with separate parts for all the different tags and things I want to touch on, I wanted to make it easy to skip around if you don't want to read certain things…but one fic might be easiest to keep track of with extra little lemons added separately to the series I guess…I hope that's not too confusing T___T  
> I'm sorry I'm still getting used to the format, learn one thing forget another jfskjgj  
> Chapter 2 Warnings  
> Hand Jobs + Oral Sex + Light Bondage + Restraints + Anal Sex

Makoto couldn't help the odd smile on his face as he walked back from the convenience store, Haru's footsteps echoing just beside his.  It was almost dark and things were quieting down from the rush of graduations and it was the first night from all of March he'd been able to step out from home for a breath of fresh air and a handful of Haru, almost rather literally.

Plastic bag in one hand, Makoto's other hand was occupied with Haru's.  His best friend's long fingers were wrapped in an awkward albeit comfortable way around Makoto's wrist and top of his hand.  Haru's thumb pressed against the clasp of the leather band, feeling the strain that the tightened strap was enduring while wrapped securely around Makoto's wrist.  He'd taken to wearing the band most every day, hidden under a sleeve or open to the air as an alternative-looking accessory.  And naturally Haru had taken to finding some way to touch it and Makoto's hand or fingers any chance he could get.  The whispered " _not here_ " and " _later_ " were weakly delivered the taller boy couldn't help but admit the attention was a warmth that spread to his entire body from the points where Haru touched him.

The tall boy shivered, feeling his face flush.  While the weather wasn't quite chilly, he'd worn a long loose jersey jacket that had sleeves to cover his wrists, precisely in case Haru did this.  He really had no shame – green eyes widened when he felt Haru's fingers slide lower, fingertips trailing gently over the tightened leather band, before entwining with Makoto's in a warm grip.  Makoto breathed out a soft sigh and smiled down at himself, glancing tentatively towards Haru who was watching him, waiting to meet his gaze.  Getting his chance, Haru's lips parted and the corners of his mouth curved just so in a small smile that sent a different kind of shiver down Makoto's spine that made his knees soft and his chest warm.

Squeezing Haru's hand, he stepped closer until their shoulders bumped.

"I'm…happy to be coming over tonight," Makoto said after a pause, watching his feet for a few moments until Haru squeezed his hand with a slight swing, his fingertips pressing into his best friend's knuckles.

"Me too." Haru murmured, tilting his head as his bangs fell into his eyes, not hiding the fact that his ear tips were turning pink.

Makoto felt his insides flip and his cheeks burn at the sight.  


The Nanase house was dark when they arrived, and quiet as ever, Makoto noted as they removed their shoes.

"Haru, did your parents really leave already?" the tall boy asked quietly as Haru stepped up onto the hallway.

"Yeah, there was a conference," he offered up briefly, but then added "it's fine though."

"Haru," Makoto sighed, stepped up after him and wrapping his arms around Haru's shoulders.

Haru leaned back into the embrace, not so much out of need but for the comfort of it, of being enveloped in all of Makoto.  Well, almost all of him…but he brought up a hand to rest his fingers over one of Makoto's hands gripping at his shoulder.

"Makoto…it's fine." he repeated, his voice quiet nonetheless as his rubbed a small circle into the soft skin on the back of Makoto's hand.  "Besides…you're here."

Makoto took in a sharp breath and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the back of Haru's head and burying his face in his best friend's silky soft hair.

"Yeah, I am, Haru."  
  


Dinner was a light affair, with Makoto picking the food which Haru had given into earlier in the convenience store.  It was warm and salted and that was fine by him, as well as the fact that Makoto was sitting close enough to bump elbows with him at the low table, giving a quiet 'sorry' each time.  It made Haru's chest tighten and his jaw itch.

Conversation was quiet but excited in the way Makoto could only manage – gentle voice and eyes crinkled up with a laughing smile.  He had stories about the kids, about his parents' antics, calls from distant relatives.  Haru shared a bit, sipping at a soda and brushing his fingertips over Makoto's free hand every time he put it down or went to pick it up.  Their laughter was a relaxed air itself, and as the food disappeared and their drinks ran low, it was less about talking and more just sitting beside one another.

Makoto had turned his hand palm up on the table and Haru hand slid his fingers into their place between his.  In comfortable silence, Makoto gently rubbed Haru's knuckle with his fingertip, breath shuddering at every twitch and squeeze he felt from his best friend's hand.  Haru sat watching him, his mouth and each twitch of his lips, the way Makoto's Adam's apple moved with each hesitant swallow, not breaking his stare even as he lifted his glass to sip at the last of his drink.

With some trepidation and excitement mixed in, Makoto turned and shivered meeting Haru's gaze.  Squeezing Haru's hand, he leaned forward, bowing his head and pausing, face warming.  Haru put his drink down quickly and pulled at Makoto's hand before leaning across his own lap to meet Makoto half way, pressing his lips against Makoto's and closing his eyes before breaking contact and tilting his head back into the motion.

Makoto met him and sighed into the kiss as his and Haru's noses brushed against one another.  The heat between their palms became too much and they parted hands and lips to both sit back, staring at one another dazedly.  Inhaling deeply, Haru glanced down to Makoto's jacket, and his hands soon followed, pushing the jersey material off of Makoto's shoulders, spurring his best friend to move things along, shrugging his arms to help get it off quickly.

With the closeness that resulted, Haru slid a hand over Makoto's hip, bracing his palm on the mat covered floor behind him as he shifted onto Makoto's lap, their clothed groins pressing against one another and sharing heat.  His other hand ran up Makoto's face, reaching for the hair behind his ear, carding his fingers through the short soft tresses before taking a slight grip to guide Makoto's face closer to his own, directing him into a kiss.  With a keening sound low in his throat, the tall boy eagerly reciprocated, mouthing against Haru's chin and eyelids fluttering at the feel of Haru's hot breath so close.

"Haru…" Makoto whispered before Haru took his lips again, nibbling at Makoto's lower lip, teeth barely even grazing against the sensitive flesh.

"Makoto?" Haru asked gently, his lips pressed against the tall boy's jaw, breath hitching in his throat when he felt his best friend's hands reach to press against his chest, grasping at his tee shirt and drawing him close.

" _Haru_ " Makoto breathed again, a plea, a command, either way, Haru complied.

Pulling up a hand to grasp at Makoto's wrist with the leather band, he tightened his hold and leaned forward into his best friend, lips meeting heatedly as Makoto gasped at the sudden rush of restraint that went straight to his dick.  His captured hand pressed hard against Haru's chest, just above his heart to feel the pounding pulse underneath.  His free hand slid down Haru's front to pluck at the bottom hem of his tee shirt.  Sliding underneath to brush along the definition of his hips, Makoto could feel hot skin and the shudder that went down Haru's body when the taller boy shyly licked at his lips through their kiss.

Haru opened his mouth to him, gasping wordlessly and pushing against Makoto's hand, hips rolling as he squeezed Makoto's wrist, wanting him to continue.  Mouthing against Haru gently, Makoto met the warmth of his best friend's skin and slipped his hand lower, past the hard muscle tone and down to his waistband.  From some practice in recent weeks, Makoto was able to undo the clasp one handed with little difficulty and tug the zipper down.  Dipping his hand into Haru's pants, Makoto shuddered and gasped out of the kiss when he felt Haru's bare length against his hand.

Haru hadn't worn his swimsuit, or anything at all underneath.

Haru seemingly wasn't fazed at all, but in the light Makoto could see that his cheeks had flushed a bit pink.  He wasn't given much more time to think before Haru returned to his lips, licking at him gently and holding his captive wrist close like a treasure.  Pulling against his grip, Makoto groaned feeling Haru's grip tighten in response to the resistance and Haru took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the brunet's mouth.

Makoto's hand slid back into Haru's pants, petting at him and pressing light touches across his heated flesh.  A heated blush covered his own cheeks and was spreading to his ears and he kept his eyes shut as Haru continued the kiss with him.  They parted carefully to take deep breaths before mouthing against one another again.  Makoto found himself arching into Haru's chest, rolling his own hips between them to meet Haru's, pressing his own hand against Haru's erection.

Long fingers falling from Makoto's wrist and stroking the leather band affectionately, Haru pulled away pointedly, blue eyes alight and lips pink from the kiss.  Makoto slowly opened his eyes, almost hesitantly, and sighed softly seeing the intense stare Haru was giving him.

"Makoto," Haru began, his voice low and raspy as he reached to stroke Makoto's leather band, his fingertips dragging further onto Makoto's hand and fingers.  "Do you want to try again?" he asked breathily, his shoulders almost shaking.

Lips quivering, Makoto felt his arousal wane some as his thighs tightened together and he drew his hands into his lap.  Haru read his body language quickly and followed after him, pressing a warm hand down Makoto's knee, his face reading concern above the lust making his eyes glassy.

"Only if you-" he began to say, but Makoto shook his head with a small shaky smile.

"No I…I do want…to…I'm sorry," he stumbled, shoulders shrugging and making him look small.  He didn't look Haru in the eye.

"Don't say 'I'm sorry,'" Haru murmured, bringing up both hands to cup Makoto's face and force his head up to look at him.  "Just tell me what you really want, honestly," he asked, words heavy and hands warm on Makoto's jaw.

"I," the tall boy began, licking his lip and dragging his teeth over it in nervousness.  Haru shivered and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to those distressed lips that Makoto sighed into, kissing back briefly.

"I want to go to your room." he finally said, and moved to press another kiss to Haru's chin, kissing again higher on his jaw, turning his head for Haru to meet his lips eagerly.

"Okay…you can rely on me, Makoto," Haru near whispered, his forehead pressed against the tall boy's forehead with their nose tips touching.

Haru carefully pulled away and stood up on shaky legs, adjusting himself and zipping his pants.  He extended a hand to Makoto who looked up at him with a moment of trepidation before nodding with a hopeful smile and taking the hand offered.  
  


Haru's room was even quieter than the main room, and suddenly the air seemed thicker and hotter with no one in the room but Makoto, Haru, and the bed.  Makoto couldn't take his eyes from it and stood awkwardly in front of the bedroom door he'd insisted Haru close.  Haru was going through a drawer at his desk and brought out another leather wrist band identical to the one around Makoto's right wrist.  When Makoto saw it, his mouth went dry and excitement from before returned to light a small spark in his chest.

Haru was beside him in moments, pressing his lips against Makoto's clothed left shoulder and reaching between them to pet at his left hand.  Fingertips trailed along his palm and Haru lifted his head to suck at Makoto's throat, drawing out a groan from the taller boy.  Near melting, Makoto lifted a hand to run through Haru's hair encouragingly as he backed into the door, bringing Haru with him.

"Mm-Makoto," Haru sighed out, mouth flush against his best friend's throat as his hand clasped fingers with Makoto's left hand.  "Can I put this on you?"

"P-please," Makoto gasped.

He turned an anxious gaze on Haru as he lifted Makoto's hand and wrapped the leather band around his wrist.  With practiced fingers, Haru slid the first band through the clasp and notched it down tightly, but knowing it was not enough to cause Makoto much discomfort.  Makoto's lips parted as he watched Haru clasp the second band, effectively having locked both his wrists up tight.  Well, perhaps not locked, but…the consistent pressure, the resistance when he flexed his hands and wrists, it was intoxicating the way the leather rubbed tortuously against the skin of his wrists.  Both of them.

Some time after Haru's question in the bath several months ago, Haru had gone out with Makoto to get a band matching the first one.  It was an easy enough find luckily, but while Makoto had not quite been entirely sure how he felt at the time, Haru had been in high spirits just with the thing in the small bag.  When they'd gotten back to Makoto's place, Haru had asked to see him try it on in his room, and one thing lead to another which lead to them both on Makoto's bed, lip-locked and blissfully unaware of their surroundings as the playstation game over screen music played on loop, controllers abandoned.  Hands had crept under shirts and breathing had become heavy…until Makoto's little siblings came banging against the locked door and disrupted their ill-timed moment.

Since then, Haru had kept the second and would bring it out at his place, or Makoto would…ask him…to…and the result was often the same, leaving them both hot and bothered and wanting…but the latter was for another reason.  The dual sensation of both his wrists held in a tight grip made touching and feeling during heavy kissing send Makoto over the edge all too easily with Haru close behind.  Haru…Haru was helpless with both bands on his wrists.  He'd hold them, thumbs stroking and pressing hard against clasps and the insides of Makoto's wrists, hot heat passing from his palms to the leather and unwilling to let Makoto go.

With both on his wrists, Makoto felt lightheaded and dizzy with want.  Drawn from his hazy thoughts, he gave a soft cry when he felt Haru's lips at his jaw again, feeling his knees quivering as he leaned further back against the door.  Shyly, he turned his head to give Haru more of his neck which he accepted eagerly.  Haru reached up a hand to Makoto's cheek, turning his head back to face him and tilt downwards, meeting Haru's lips partway.  No teeth and no prodding, Haru merely mouthed at him, pressing his own kiss bruised lips on Makoto's in a gentle motion that the tall boy reciprocated gratefully.

"I don't think I can stand much longer," he rasped out during a moment when they'd broken apart to breathe.

"Get on my bed." Haru nodded towards the place and Makoto swallowed, green eyes flickering between the furniture and Haru's serious but patient face.

"But…what if I," he began, voice breathy and hard to keep level.

"Don't worry, just get comfortable." Haru added gently, though his lips were set in a line as his eyes lit up oddly. "And you should strip."

The request made Makoto choke, and Haru helped keep him up, bracing him against the door and trapping one of his wrists between the wood and Haru's hot palm.  His hand hovered over the front of Makoto's pants, dark jeans, and Haru's fingertip traced the button.

"Need help?" he asked, amusingly enough not trying to be alluring and asking honestly.  Makoto would have laughed if his head wasn't filled with dazed fog and an aching warmth deep in his chest and groin.  A small roll of his hips put his clothed erection against Haru's hand and that was enough answer for him.

Flicking the button and slipping down the zipper, Haru let go of Makoto's wrist to use both hands to tug his jeans down over his hips.  Haru knelt to continue pulling the clothes down Makoto's legs .  Above him, the taller boy panted against the door, clenching and unclenching his fists to feel the grip of the leather around his wrists.  Haru stared up at him a few moments, hands sliding up the backs of Makoto's legs and over the curves of his ass to rest at the waistband of his boxers.  Pressing a testing kiss to the front of Makoto's boxer shorts, Haru took a shuddering breath and began to peel the undergarment down, freeing Makoto's erection and eliciting a whine from the tall boy.

Before Haru could continue, Makoto dropped his hands to cover himself, face a blushing red mess and lips trembling.

"W-wait, Haru, don't…" he said shakily, Haru switched between looking at his face and the two cuffed hands not inches away from his face.

"Why?" Haru asked simply, pressing his fingertips into the backs of Makoto's thighs as he waited for his best friend to collect his thoughts.

"B-because…I'll, I want to…yours…" he muttered, face getting hotter and redder the more he tried to speak.

Haru stared up at him a few moments longer, pressing his lips to Makoto's thigh to see him shiver and bite his lip before he gave in with a nod.  Pulling at Makoto's boxer shorts to get them with his pants at his ankles, Haru carefully helped him step out of them, his fingers brushing against Makoto's ankles in the process.  The skin was soft, like the undersides of Makoto's wrists…Snapping his head back up, Haru stood, using Makoto's hips as a booster and feeling his own clothed groin brush against Makoto's hands in the process.

"Alright," he said quietly, voice thick as he swallowed.  Haru reached between them to pet at one of Makoto's hands as he also pressed chaste kisses to Makoto's shoulder and jaw.

Makoto felt his entire body shudder in a sigh as Haru turned around and pulled his shirt off his back, over his arms and tossed it to the floor.  Not as quickly as he might've for jumping into a pool, but just as intense.  His pants were lowered with just the click of the button and shift of the zipper, and Haru walked over towards his bed, sitting on the edge and staring back at Makoto heatedly.

Haru watched Makoto hesitate before taking the few steps towards him, the shyness something Makoto still hadn't gotten over making his movements hesitant. The sight sent a warm quiver down Haru's legs and heat pooled in his hands.  His gaze flickered between his best friend's red face and the dark leather bands strapped around both wrists.  Tightly…he knew they were fitted tightly.  Makoto sunk down between Haru's spread knees, resting his hands on his best friend's thighs as he dazedly looked at Haru's erection.  Precum was already leaking from the tip, and the flesh was red and emanating heat.

One of Haru's hands went to rest atop Makoto's, his fingertips brushing against a leather band while his other hand reached into Makoto's hair, petting him gently.  His best friend leaned into the touch, eyelids fluttering as he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip.  With him between his legs like this, Haru wondered what it would have looked like had Makoto crawled to him…and the thought went straight to his dick, a wave of heat rippling at his hips and making his tongue feel heavy in his mouth.

"Makoto, you sure?" Haru asked, trying to look him in the eye.  The brunet nodded.

"Yes, please Haru…" he whispered, cheeks burning and eyes looking moist.

"Alright," he agreed, letting go of Makoto's hair and hand to let him ready himself.  


While they'd had months together since September, Haru and Makoto had not progressed much farther than heavy kissing and hand jobs.  Final year had been stressful enough between exams and the club activities and they'd had to plan and time carefully to avoid anything that could bring about trouble…like marks.  But with things growing more intense, they'd began trying other things, other ways to chase after that heat that pooled in their bodies and begged for connection.  Part of the slowness came from Haru's indulging Makoto's wishes, and part because Makoto just couldn't get over some obstacles and Haru didn't want to push him.  


Makoto's hands carefully pet at Haru's length, feeling the heat and sweat in his skin, the slight slick trails of leaking cum making the tall boy's fingers slide over some bits of skin with ease.  Even with Haru's size, Makoto could hold him with one large hand and used his other to reach for his balls, probing and petting as he listened to Haru's quickened breathing.  Wrapping his fingers around Haru's length, Makoto pumped his gently, slow and careful, watching with intensity as his breathing became heavy and shook his shoulders with each breath.

Haru made a small sound, exhaling through his nose and rolling his hips into Makoto's hands.  Hands came  to rest at the back of Makoto's neck and shoulder, and the warmth egged him on encouragingly.  Taking a small gasp of air, Makoto lowered his head with a flushed red burning his cheeks as he licked at Haru's tip, tasting his cum and the flavor of his skin, salt and hot heat made flesh.  Hand sliding carefully up Makoto's neck, Haru merely carded his fingers through Makoto's soft hair, no interest in pushing or directing his movements.  Without a push, Makoto pumped Haru with a small flick of his wrist and lowered his head to welcome the head of Haru's dick into his mouth.

" _Gh…Good…that's good_ …" Haru made the effort to say in a raspy whisper.

The verbal encouragement made Makoto moan and the vibration plus the stimulation of Makoto's tongue laving at him made Haru grit his teeth and hiss out a hot breath.  Petting at Makoto's hair still, Haru shuddered at the movement of Makoto's fingers so he could bob his head and slowly take more of Haru in.  Nodding his head, Haru gently pushed his hips forwards but slowly so as to not unsettle or choke his best friend.

Feeling Makoto's tongue laving around him and against him, taking him in, and the soft wet feeling of Makoto's mouth wrapped around him, it was enough to make Haru feel lightheaded as the heat pooled.  Before he could be overwhelmed, he glanced down to see the leather band on one of Makoto's wrists and closed his eyes.  Sifting his hand through Makoto's hair and tugging gently but meaningful on the soft hair, Haru stared down breathing through parted lips as Makoto lifted his head slowly.

Haru felt his chest constrict when his best friend looked up at him, cheeks red and lips bruised pink, a line of drool marking the edge of his mouth.  Reaching a hand under Makoto's chin, Haru tilted his head back and bent himself down to press his lips against the taller boy's mouth – much to Makoto's protest.

"H-Haru it's not, I'm not…it's dirty," he whimpered, tilting his head to follow Haru's retreating face regardless.

"Not if it's Makoto," Haru breathed back, running a thumb over the spot of drool wetting Makoto's chin.

"Haru…"

"Will you get on my bed?" Haru asked gently, blue eyes unwavering from green.

"…yes…" Makoto whispered, his voice a deep breath and throat constricting in anxiousness as the heat in his lower body became almost too much to bear.  


Haru sat back and made room for Makoto to rise up from his knees and slide onto the mattress in a half crawl that could have made Haru's dick jump.  Makoto's gaze stayed down stuck on the bed sheets and his hands between his legs.  The familiar squeeze of the leather bands on his wrists the only thing keeping him grounded, from letting the heat crawl up his face and make him curl up into a ball of nerves.

When Haru's hand reached over to pet at his knee, he looked up slowly, shrinking slightly under his best friend's deep blue stare.  Nodding his head hesitantly, he moved ( _crawled_ ) towards Haru, sitting up and pressing a hand to his chest before leaning in shyly for another kiss.  Haru complied, grabbing Makoto's wrist in his own hand and tugging him closer, flush against his bare chest.  Makoto gasped into Haru's mouth at the motion, and Haru bit at his lip, shivering when Makoto tugged at his captured wrist only to find Haru's grip strong as ever.

Turning, Haru continued to kiss Makoto while pushing with his free hand against the taller boy's shoulder to urge him to lay back on the bed.  When Makoto's head hit a pillow, his eyes flashed open and he found himself staring up into Haru's intense deep blues.  Gasping out of the kiss, Haru chased after his lips, mouthing against him and licking lightly at the corner of his mouth.  A squeeze to his wrist sent Makoto into a whimper as he tilted his head back, his free hand sliding between them to press against Haru's chest affectionately.

Haru's knees dug into the mattress on either side of Makoto, and his free hand glided down his best friend's chest, passed his navel, lightly tracing the rise and fall of his hips, and pet at his leaking erection.  Makoto keened, baring teeth and voice hitching on an inhale.  But when Haru's fingers slipped lower, Makoto froze, eyes widening and red flushing his face as he jerked, drawing his thighs together tightly and pushing a hand down between them.  


"H-Haru! I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Makoto blathered, his words slurring as Haru saw the moisture in his eyes turning to tears.  This wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Makoto…"  
"I do want to, I do, really, I-" Makoto's face was red and he felt his entire body curling in on embarrassment and frustration.

" _Makoto_." Haru repeated, squeezing the tall boy's wrist to grab his attention.

"I'm sorry…" Makoto murmured again, voice small and laced with the impending rush of tears.  


What had been keeping both of them back was the crippling shyness that had Makoto lock himself together only to fall apart after whenever he felt things about to go farther.  Rationally, he knew there wouldn't be pain, that Haru wasn't going to hurt him, that Haru wasn't going to dislike him, but to have Haru's eyes or mouth on his dick or Haru's hands near his ass made Makoto's anxiety and self-consciousness flare up like a god damned second sun.  Unlike what he'd thought when they began to realize the pattern, Haru had never shown annoyance at Makoto's needing to stop.  The frustration came out with the several apologies that would always follow.  


"Makoto, don't say sorry," Haru soothed, running his fingers through Makoto's soft short hair.  


Haru had actually accepted Makoto's issue and tried to make him comfortable.  While Makoto had been nervous about Haru seeing him when they wanted to try using their mouths for more than kissing, Haru's first winning solution had been creative with his school tie wrapped over his eyes in a makeshift blindfold. It wasn't perfect but let him begin to learn how Makoto liked things.  In contrast, Makoto's shyness, while still present, had not held him back from beginning to practice with Haru so long as Haru was clear in praise and gentle with suggestion.  Haru had tried to apply the same process to other experimentation, but Makoto had hit a wall and they weren't sure how to cross it back then.  Now…  


"I have an idea.  Will you…trust me?" Haru asked carefully, voice low, tone heavy and serious.

Makoto stared up at him, lip quivering and hot moisture blurring his vision as embarrassment warmed his face to dizzying levels of hot.  Haru looked calm and collected, despite his hair being swept to the side and the glowing red cheeks and ears, his lips parted, shoulders heaving up and down above him.  Haru's strong grip squeezing on his leather-bound wrist.  He nodded.

"Let me hear you, please."

"Yes, Haru…I trust you," Makoto murmured, pulling up a weak smile.

"Okay."  
  


Makoto felt Haru move off of him and he stood from the bed, going back to his desk to sift through another drawer.  In his absence, Makoto closed his eyes and turned on his side, bringing his knees up to his chest.  He wasn't entirely sure where the insecurity came from, but just the thought of even Haru having to touch him or see him like that…Makoto knew it wasn't that Haru had to but that he wanted to, but still the weight of the thought hung heavy in his head and added an unsettling upset to his already discombobulated cocktail of emotions.

He knew Haru was back by the weight on the mattress but also by the feather-light kisses Haru played up his shoulder, rubbing his arm gently as he eased Makoto again onto his back and straddled his waist.  Makoto felt a tremble in his legs at the mutual touch of their dicks but he was more concerned with what Haru held in his hands.  
  


"Goggles?" Makoto asked, heavily confused, but Haru merely quirked his brow as his fingers gripped and pulled at the things.  
  


Watching with bemusement, Makoto hesitated but lifted a hand to his face, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as Haru continued to fiddle with the plastic and rubber gear.  His gaze drifted to the leather band around his wrist and for the nth time that night he flexed his hand and wrist, reveling in the comfort the restrained hold brought.  With Haru so close, so naked, so turned on ( _still_ ), Makoto felt the anxiety flaring back up and bit his lip, hoping to stifle it before it got too far.

That was when he felt Haru grab his wrist and pull it towards him, fiddling with the clasp bands and the goggle strap.  
  


"Hold your hands above your head," Haru ordered quietly, voice calm and the only sensible thing Makoto had to follow in the situation.  
  


Still he did as asked and lifted his hands above his head, past the pillow where he could feel the edge of the bed.  Haru leaned forward and pressed close, Makoto could probably have nosed Haru's chest at the close proximity…but he also felt their groins rubbing in their nakedness and the lewdness of the thought made him shudder.  On impulse, he went to pull a hand down to go between them, but his eyes went impossibly wide when he met resistance that wasn't Haru's hand.  Haru made a quiet noise and Makoto went to pull his hands again, finding them both held tight in the bands, holding him down to something else.  
  


"So it did work…" Haru mused to himself.  
  


He stared down at the makeshift cuff strap he'd fashioned with the goggle strap looped through Makoto's leather bands and the steel frame of his bed.  It forced Makoto's arms back and wrists down over the edge, but he had long arms and didn't seem to be strained or in pain, so…  
  


"Makoto, are you alright?  Does it hurt?" Haru asked, testing the strap by tugging it with his finger.  
  


"Uhm…" Makoto blushed, feeling his chest rise higher and faster in an anxious gasp.  But he tried collecting himself and closed his eyes as he exhaled.  Haru said nothing as he caught his breath, and he tested the strap again, pulling one wrist and the other, then both.  There was very little give on the strained strap and Makoto found he could only pull back maybe a few inches before his arms were immobile and his wrists completely locked down.  His entire face felt a growing burn and his mouth went wet and dry all at once, an odd salivation sensation surprising Makoto as he swallowed around a tongue that felt too heavy.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked again, not impatient but concerned.

"Y-yes…I'm…I'm good, I'm good," Makoto slurred, swallowing again and clenching his fingers into helpless fists.  
  


Haru's gaze softened as he stared down at his bound best friend, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Makoto's nose, then down to his lips, mouthing at him and moving to kiss his cheek.  
  


"I'm glad." he admitted, lips turning up to show a smile of his own that made Makoto's entire body go weak.

"Me too," Makoto joked lightly, tilting his head up with a slightly vulnerable look, as though asking for a kiss.  Haru obliged.

"I'm going to touch you now," Haru warned, pressing another kiss to Makoto's lips and drawing back, now looking more imposing to Makoto with his arms tied down.  He shivered.

"Please," Makoto nodded, biting his lip.  
  


Haru trailed his hands down Makoto's bound arms, tracing the lines of muscle stretched and bending to suit the restraints.  His hands fell down Makoto's chest, tracing each dip and hill of definition until both of Haru's palms were at Makoto's hips.  While his top half was secured down, Makoto couldn't help the quivering in his hips, and rolled them into Haru's touch while his wrists pulled helplessly at the goggle strap.  Haru's deep blue stare met his green one for a few moments, observing the struggle with unmasked interest, and flickered at the helpless results.  
  


"I'm going to prepare you, like I showed you," Haru added, jogging Makoto's memory to one of their evenings together.  After Makoto had shied away from going any further, Haru hadn't skipped a beat and took his hands and guided Makoto verbally and physically on how to press his fingers inside Haru slowly, carefully.  Makoto had come into his own lap as Haru whispered what he would do to Makoto to make him comfortable, all the while guiding Makoto's fingers to do it to Haru.  How Haru had known…to think that Haru had done that to himself…alone…thinking of doing it to Makoto…Makoto hadn't been able to muster up the courage to return to such a point again until now, but the memory burned bright in his mind and he felt his body twitch all over as his dick swelled against his belly.  
  


Haru picked up a small bottle from the edge of the bed Makoto hadn't noticed him bring back from his desk, but recognized it as the lube they'd used several times before.  It was an odorless and tasteless brand with gel properties instead of oil or water.  As Haru poured it on his fingers, he paused and looked up towards Makoto, his serious face given away only by the intense flush coloring his entire face and darkening his eyes with lust.  His erection was still firm between his thighs but Haru had ignored it to focus on Makoto.  The tall boy had to swallow as the realization sent a warm sensation through his chest and down to every part of him.

Haru pressed a hand down onto Makoto's thigh, nudging it slightly to forcefully part his legs and Makoto arched his back at the dual forceful sensations that kept him trapped down on the bed at both sides.  Makoto had closed his eyes to catch his breath, but when he opened them, he found Haru staring at him, cupping his chin with one hand, and his thumb pushing at Makoto's swollen lower lip.  
  


"Makoto, suck on my fingers." Haru ordered, eyes giving away nothing.  
  


Surprised at the command, something about his eyes made Makoto want to obey.  So he parted his lips and allowed Haru to slip two fingers inside.  Makoto laved at them lovingly, twisting his tongue around them and recognizing the sweat and salt taste of Haru's skin.  Makoto froze when he felt Haru's other hand, wet with lube, rest against his thigh – rubbing circles into the soft flesh.  Pressing at Makoto's tongue with the fingers in the tall boy's mouth, Haru gave Makoto a look before his fingers slipped over Makoto's length and balls, past the perineum and resting just over his anus.  Makoto's thighs quivered but Haru pressed against his tongue in warning, leaving Makoto no release except to pull at the goggle strap again, breathing hard through his nose.  The excitement outweighed the anxiety and he sucked at Haru's fingers eagerly, begging him to go on.

Circling Makoto's anus with his fingertip, spreading the lube and trying to warm his body up to him, Haru patiently waited until Makoto's breathing had evened a bit.  He'd not had as much trouble himself but Makoto was a bundle of nerves, pushing him when he was stressed and tight could be painful for him.  Haru didn't want that.

With a push to his tongue as warning, Haru applied a bit of pressure until Makoto's anus gave in and he was able to press even just the smallest bit inside.  Makoto keened around his fingers, drool spilling out the corner of his mouth as his wrists tugged at the restraints but there was no give.  His quivering thighs only made Haru more excited as he wedged himself between Makoto's legs more securely.  There was nowhere to go but ahead.  When Makoto licked at his finger and whined shyly, eyes closed tight, Haru sighed softly and pressed in further, petting at his anus with a second fingertip.  Makoto's tight hole was nothing but wet heat and it made Haru dizzy even at just this much.  Getting his finger in down to the second knuckle, Haru found himself breathing heavily, and Makoto's chest was quivering, the wet sounds from his mouth making Haru impossibly hard.  When Makoto swallowed around his fingers, Haru could easily imagine the same sensation over his dick and he had to pause to regain control of himself.

Pushing a third finger at Makoto's lips, Haru heard the tall boy whine with need as he went to accept him, and at the same time he pushed a second finger into Makoto beside the first.  The tall boy writhed on the bed, shaking his hips and rolling them towards Haru, nearly fucking himself on Haru's fingers as he tried to only gently bite at Haru's fingers in his mouth.  Makoto couldn't even care about the drool dripping down his chin but Haru had been distraught between watching his bright pink anus twitching around the intrusion of his fingers, or watch Makoto's mouth.  At the moment, it was the latter, and Haru keened quietly, thrusting the three fingers simulating something more lewd and shivering when Makoto's lips passed longingly over each knuckle and his tongue under each fingertip.  
  


Drool made his fingers slick and Makoto's lips glossy, and as the tall boy stared dazedly up at Haru, barely able to focus, Haru thrust a third finger into Makoto's entrance.  The fluttering of his eyelids and roll of his hips, and the needy cry from his throat were almost enough alone to send Haru over the edge.  
  


" _Cute_ ," Haru whispered as he traced Makoto's wet lips with wet fingertips, trailing his fingers down to his hip, leaving a wet trail in their wake that cooled atop Makoto's burning skin and made him shiver.  
  


Pumping his fingers into Makoto a few more times, and then almost removing them all only to thrust them gently back in, Haru watched as Makoto threw his head back as though in agony.  Arms quivering and his legs digging into Haru's sides almost painfully, Makoto panted with a whimper as he came hard across his belly.  
  


"H-Haru," Makoto breathed desperately, leaning his head back, breathing heavily.

"Makoto," Haru gasped, taking his fingers from Makoto's entrance gently and bracing his hand on Makoto's thigh, he leaned up to press a kiss to Makoto's wet lips, as well as his jaw and cheek.  
  


Makoto turned his head to kiss Haru's cheek as well, breathing openmouthed as his entire body quivered.  Haru gave him a soft smile, pressing his nose to Makoto's nose before kissing him again, murmuring " _you did so good_ " between each ministration.  Makoto keened at each note from Haru's voice, barely able to keep his eyes open or focus at all.  
  


"Just a little more, _you're so good_ ," Haru promised, pressing a final kiss to the corner of Makoto's mouth before drawing back, wincing at Makoto's cry at the loss of his close heat.  
  


Pouring more lube into his hand, Haru slicked his dick thoroughly, and pressed the excess against Makoto's wet, twitching anus.  Reaching a hand around Makoto's hip to angle him ( _like he'd seen online_ ), he used his other hand to guide his dick towards Makoto's warm and waiting entrance.  The initial resistance gave way bit by bit and Haru bit his lip to keep from jerking his hips.  Makoto shivered and his arms protested bonelessly against his restraints as Haru pushed inside him.  When he was about half way, Haru felt his face getting hotter and he had both hands on Makoto's hips.  Rolling his hips, he managed to get the rest of him into Makoto in a gentle push and nearly saw stars.

The tight heat sucking around him and Makoto's pleasured whimpers and keening cries were almost too much entirely to handle.  With some effort, Haru almost pulled out, and thrust back in with another roll of his hips.  Not wanting a fast pace but to just _feel_ Makoto…he could barely keep his thoughts in order.

Before Makoto's cum could even cool on his stomach, he'd already grown hard again and Haru noted it somehow with his mind gone fuzzy.  Reaching between them, he angled a deep thrust into Makoto's waiting body and brushed his fingers over Makoto's cock, wrapping them around the length lovingly.  Pumping Makoto in time with his slow but steady thrusts, Haru felt a smile break over his lips as Makoto near sobbed for him, biting his lip and shuddering and blinking through tears to try and keep eye contact with Haru.  Testing his ability to still control his own body, Makoto tugged his wrists again and rolled his hips down as Haru thrust in.  Just then Makoto saw white and stars and _heat_ as his body felt like it was breaking in two.  
  


" _Haru!_ "  
  


Haru bit his lip and squeezed Makoto's length and pumped once more as he thrust in.  Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as tears shot down his cheeks and he whimpered as he came a second time, the hypersensitivity painful and pleasurable all at once and overwhelming him entirely.

With only a bit of strength left himself, Haru thrust a few more times, riding out the waves of Makoto's orgasm and feeling tears prick his own eyes at the pressure of Makoto's entrance twitching all around him, embracing him close all over.  When he came, he gave a sharp gasp with hitched breath and pulled out, making a mess of Makoto's thighs and his sheets.  Breathing heavily, Haru released his grip on Makoto's hip and pressed his hands down on the mattress on either side of his hips – to keep himself balanced and not collapse on top of his best friend entirely.  
  


Best friend…that again…but it was true.   
  


Shaking and still dazed from his orgasm, Haru turned his head to rub his face against his shoulder and flipped his head to get his bangs out of his eyes.  Still not having heard anything from Makoto, Haru looked to him and moved out from between his thighs.  Crawling up his side to rest beside him, one hand dragging over Makoto's sweat-soaked chest, Haru watched his face.  His chest was rising and falling slowly and evenly, and his eyes were closed.  Haru marveled for only a moment before smiling affectionately and placing a light kiss on his upper arm, still held back by the makeshift restraint.

Pulling up to get back at the strap, Haru set about carefully undoing the strap from his bed frame and holding Makoto's wrists in one hand as he loosened one leather band to remove – to avoid a sudden release of pressure that might have hurt Makoto.

As he was carefully removing the entire goggle strap from the leather bands, he heard stirring and felt twitching in Makoto's hands as the taller boy awake back into consciousness.  


"Mmnh?" he mouthed confusedly, blinking until things came into focus, craning his head up to try and find Haru.

"You blacked out, just for a few minutes," Haru explained quietly, pulling Makoto's wrists down to his chest and then massaging them gently.  "Are you feeling alright?"

"I…" Makoto closed his eyes and pressed his thighs together, shifting his hips as he sighed. Opening his eyes, he smiled bashfully up at Haru.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Haru asked carefully, pausing in the wrist massage.  Makoto smiled weakly.

"No," he answered simply, "Thank you for…that…" he added, looking through his lashes up at Haru.

"That's good…" Haru breathed, lips curving to show a gentle grin.  "You were so good, Makoto," he added, petting his other wrist now, working the circulation back with his fingers.

"Hnh," Makoto sighed, closing his eyes and reaching with his free hand to touch Haru's knee, he was nearly too boneless to do anything else.

"Let's get cleaned up and new sheets, then we can go to bed," Haru promised, bringing Makoto's hand up to press a chaste kiss to the underside of his wrist.

  
Both were sure to bruise again.  


As Haru struggled to stand, Makoto watched him tiredly from his bed.  When Haru was sure he had his footing, he reached his hands out to Makoto, helping him sit up and leading up to sit at the edge of the bed.  Helping him stand, Makoto wavered and his knees buckled, but Haru caught him and helped him balance.  As Makoto rested against Haru's shoulder, his nose buried in Haru's silky hair, he smiled.

"Would you come live with me, Haru?" the tall boy asked sweetly.

Haru froze.

"In the city I mean, where my university is," Makoto continued, his voice a little slurred still.

"We need to get in the bath." Haru answered blankly.  
  


And somehow, they did.  
  


Makoto had not squished his legs against his chest like a few other times, as there was just a little extra room if he and Haru didn't mind being flush back to chest ( _they didn't_ ).  But Haru held him close all the same, rubbing a soapy cloth over broad shoulders as Makoto washed his front gingerly.  He still was feeling rather boneless and content, which Haru figured was a good sign, but Makoto's question still hung in the air.  Not a heavy presence either, but one Haru didn't know what to make heads or tail of.

Pressing his lips to the back of Makoto's neck and feeling the tall boy shiver against him, he sighed.

"We'd need a bigger tub."  
  
Makoto said nothing, instead he just nodded and leaned back against Haru's chest, a tired victorious smile on his face.

"I'll tell my parents when I get home tomorrow," he added with a soft roll of his shoulders, and Haru sighed saying nothing as well, only switching hands with the cloth to clean Makoto's other shoulder.  
  


When they curled up together in Haru's messily made bed with fresh sheets, Haru had buried his nose in Makoto's hair and Makoto had Haru wrap an arm over his waist.  Everything was soft, quiet, and content.

They'd also need better leather cuffs, Haru decided before nodding off, pressed flush against Makoto's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another 7000+ words…I don't know where this is coming from what is going on *sobs* But practice is improvement at least (hopefully)!
> 
> Can I say that all of you are lovely? I wasn't honestly expecting anything from this except my own goal of writing something I liked, but the comments on just the first part were absolutely precious and seeing the kind words and kudos was really uplifting. I've never written this much in a single week or updated so fast or indulged in actually writing out my jam and jellies so to speak. So thank you, I'm glad we're on this ride together and I'm grateful for anyone that enjoys reading it. Next time plan on some roommate risky business and things get more…heavy duty. Oh gosh.


	3. Expressive Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting used to their new place and calling it home, Haru gets a job and figures out a way to celebrate. In which Haru has new leather additions, and Makoto is impulsive to avoid thinking about his embarrassment for being far more into it than he'd have wanted to let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed and kinda disappointed with this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long as well, my semester took up a lot of free time.  
> Chapter 3 Warnings  
> Restraints + Collar + Fingering + Anal Sex

Steam hung warmly and wetly in the air, keeping his upper body pleasantly warm above the water.  
  
Haru sat back against one ledge of the tub rather contentedly, head tilted to the side with wet hair pressed against his forehead and an elbow lazing on the tub ledge.    
  
The selling point of the entire apartment in Haru's eyes had been the surprisingly roomy bathroom, and the selling point in the Nanase family's eyes had been the thought of Haruka not living alone but with a friend that could look after him.  For the Tachibanas and Makoto in particular, they could only stand by as the Nanase family's strange enigmatic energy overwhelmed the realty office as their joint offer was put in.  Moving in had been an easier affair for Haru than Makoto, who had been feeling down after his parents took their leave after the movers.  With more or less words, Haru came up with a proposal, and they spent the rest of the evening snickering in the bathroom, in their swimsuits sitting in the bath half full and eating takeout.   _To christen the new apartment_ , Haru had said, _sort of_ , and Makoto had lowered his eyes with red cheeks and a wide grin and went along with it.   
  
Stretching his legs beneath the water, Haru felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt the liquid warmth ripple along his body and splash against his ribs.  Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sink down further, enjoying every single moment.  
  
Even the interruption and influx of chilly seeming air when Makoto opened the bathroom door proved unable to deter Haru's content mood.  Dressed in sweat pants and a loose-fitted tee, Makoto's hair was still damp from his earlier shower and his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose - a sign of studiousness.  Haru sighed and opened an eye to meet his roommate's expectant gaze.  
  
"Haru, it's getting late," Makoto sighed, his lips resting in a half smile and face tired but amused.  
  
"Mm." the dark haired boy replied back intelligently, then sitting up a bit in the bath to watch Makoto turn and grab a towel off the door hook.  The sweatpants and long-waisted shirt obscured his view of the tall boy's backside entirely, and he had the nerve to match Makoto's stare when he turned around to find Haru leering.  
  
"What are you...?" Makoto began to ask, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Staring." he answered levelly.  
  
"Mnh!" Makoto clutched the towel and pursed his lips, coloring a dark pink.  "Don't imply such a thing," he chided with a bemused grin, stepping back over to the tub, towel over one arm and his free hand outstretched.  
  
Giving his best friend a lazy look, Haru shook his hair out before taking Makoto's offered hand and pulling himself up out of the water.  
  
Droplets splashed and ran down Haru's chest and waist, over his hips, down the backs of his thighs...and that's when Makoto became all too acutely aware that Haru was naked.  Face coloring darker, he bit his lip and opened the towel for Haru in a flustered flailing of arms - all to Haru's quiet amusement.  Haru did however accept the towel and rubbed down his chest quickly before wrapping it around his waist.  Catching Makoto's wrist before he could turn to leave, Haru rubbed his fingertips over the bare soft skin and could feel the shiver in Makoto's bones.  Lifting his hand for better access, Haru brushed his lips over the back of Makoto's hand and the tense feeling melted away as Makoto's shoulders visibly shrugged.    
  
"Makoto," Haru said quietly, looking up into those soft green eyes of his and seeing nothing but adoration and amusement.  
  
Makoto replied with a small smile, reaching his free hand to his best friend's forehead to slide through wet bangs before he leaned forward and brushed his forehead over Haru's, the tips of their noses almost touching.    
  
"You need to finish drying, I'll do your hair," Makoto offered.  
  
"Hngh." Haru snorted, rolling his eyes just slightly but with the corner of his mouth upturned in the smallest of grins.

* * *

 _Eight-thirty in the morning._  
  
Haru found himself breathing in unison with a sleeping Makoto, feeling his best friend's arm wrapped snugly over his ribs to clutch him close and his nose buried in his hair.  It wasn't an uncomfortable thing to wake up to, after all, and Haru usually found himself snuggling back into Makoto's hold or vice versa depending on however they fell asleep the night before.  This particular morning, Haru was feeling unappreciative of the sunlight streaming in through the blinds but unwilling to leave the comfort of their shared bed to deal with the situation properly.  So instead, Haru turned himself - with some difficulty - to press his face against the crook of Makoto's neck and shoulder, away from the morning light.  
  
He could feel the grin before he even heard him speak.  
  
"Good morning, Haru," Makoto murmured quietly, words still somewhat slurred with the weight of sleep.  
  
Haru shrugged into him, sighing against his rest-warm flesh and sliding an arm up between them to lazily prod at the thin shirt covering Makoto's hard chest.  An equally thin and large shirt was over Haru's slimmer frame as he'd been lazy when dressing after his bath and opted to steal one of Makoto's shirts from their shared closet.  
  
"Morning." Haru sighed, closing his eyes pointedly as he dug his fingers into the material of Makoto's shirt.  A silent command to stay where he was in bed.  A silent command that went unheeded, much to his annoyance.  
  
"You can stay in bed, I need to get ready.  I've got my first class today at ten." the brunet tsked, untangling himself from Haru's hold and sitting up.  He was smiling affectionately all the same, and reached a hand down to pet Haru's hair, a fingertip tracing over the lobe of his ear peaking up between the soft, dark tresses.  
  
As Makoto got up and moved around to ready himself for a long day of class, Haru flopped over onto his back, contemplating if he should throw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun but deciding against it.  Too much effort too early in the morning.  Instead he settled with watching Makoto change, eyeing his best friend with interest as he peeled off his shirt and revealed the smooth and muscled body underneath.  The pink hint to Makoto's cheeks and the way he avoided looking back at Haru was proof he noticed or had felt Haru watching, but Haru was learning that Makoto liked the attention, even if he didn't always have the words for it.  
  
Getting used to their new apartment life had its ups and downs and odd situations to get used to.  Over the past couple weeks they'd learned to work around a schedule with bathing (sometimes together in the tub, often separate while Makoto was opting to use the shower), as well as deciding ahead of time when each would cook meals.  If Makoto had to eat mackerel as often as Haru would have preferred he'd go insane.  But one of the more confusingly pleasant and awkward things to get used to had been sharing a bed.  It was a mutual decision that Makoto had hesitantly brought up when they had been faced with the decision of where they'd place one of the futons they brought along somewhere in the apartment and who would get the bed provided in the one bedroom.  Haru must have considered it for all of four seconds before agreeing, expression blank and tone very serious.  The grin that cracked on his lips after had sent Makoto in a fit of relieved laughter and only a minimal blush on his cheeks.  
  
Of course for appearances, they'd casually mentioned that they'd take turns between the bed and futon to their parents.  Whether the adults believed them or not was left to the unknown.  When Makoto had gone to his parents with the news he'd wanted to bring Haru to the city with him, the Tachibanas had not been against it.  Rather they'd been amused if not a small part relieved that Makoto wouldn't be alone so far from the only other home he'd known.  Their only concern had been when Makoto, in a fluster, decided to also drop the fact that he and Haru were seeing each other and his mother immediately fluttered " _Oh but a couple sharing their first room together, isn't that too grown up?_ "  
  
The embarrassment had been strong.    
  
But Makoto was perhaps growing accustomed to the emotion by then as well.  
  
Haru's parents had had the more amusing reaction of immediately agreeing and planning to come home as soon as they could to assist in the apartment search, eager to get Haruka into a fresh new start of responsibility with a friend at his side to keep him grounded (and on many occasions drag him out of the bath or bed).  They hadn't cared in the slightest so long as Haruka was happy.  The apple hadn't fallen far from the tree after all.  
  
Makoto was already stepping out to make his breakfast by time Haru decided to roll out of bed and follow after him.  
  
Sitting down at their small breakfast table, Haru pressed his elbows on the table edge and watched Makoto fill the rice cooker and start up the stove top for making omelettes.  Makoto was the type that liked a large breakfast, Haru usually took somewhat smaller portions, particularly after they'd moved.  They'd yet to find a suitable gym with a pool to get memberships with and Haru found himself somewhat unmotivated compared to Makoto's excited student energy, despite the challenge of his courses.  He was in a particularly good mood that morning to be humming as the eggs sizzled in the pan.  
  
"I'm looking into some advertisements today," Haru suddenly announced, tone somewhat withdrawn.  Makoto paused mid note and turned to look over his shoulder, eyes alight.  
  
"Really?  That's great to hear," he assured, smiling wide.  
  
"Mmh," Haru nodded hesitantly, looking down at his hands as he cracked his knuckles almost boredly.  
  
Makoto's expression softened and he turned back to the food, not wanting it to burn.  When Haru next looked up, he was surprised to see Makoto bringing over their plates, and turning to come back with bowls of rice.  Haru reached out to take his bowl in both hands, his fingertips passing over Makoto's in the exchange.  Rather than moving to sit down across from him, Makoto placed a hand on Haru's shoulder and leaned in close.  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'm sure something will pan out." he said softly, tilting his head slightly.  "Besides, we're not in any rush, it's really okay," he added, squeezing Haru's shoulder warmly.  Slow to withdraw his hand, the tall boy paused a few moments, catching his best friend's curious gaze before a note of realization crossed his deep blue eyes.  Blinking slowly, Haru watched as Makoto averted his green gaze for a moment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears warming up pinkly before he looked back to Haru and leaned in to meet him.  His lips were soft as they brushed against Haru's, and Haru leaned into the kiss gently, his nose brushing up against Makoto's.  It was warm and pleasant and when Makoto parted, there was an unappreciated emptiness in the space he'd occupied before.  
  
But Haru did find that the ghost of anxiousness that had been boiling just under his skin had settled some and he nodded affectionately to Makoto, who smiled with some relief before going to sit down.  
  
Breakfast was pleasantly quiet, and Makoto was in a rush after to gather his books and rush out the door.  Just before he could leave, he paused in the middle of the room and turned back into the bedroom.  When he came out, he had his messenger back over his shoulder and was trying to clasp his leather band around his right wrist.  Looking up to meet Haru's gaze, he smiled softly and looked back down at it.  
  
"Do you think you could...?" before he finished asking Haru was already coming over to him, warm hands taking Makoto's into his own.  With practiced ease, Haru slipped the strap through the clasp and locked it down securely, repeating the process for the second strap.  Flexing his wrist after to feel the familiar tight comfort, the brunet turned a bashful look to his best friend.  They both paused in the doorway for a kiss which made Makoto smile at Haru's small grin in understanding.  A silent thank you.  
  
With Makoto gone, Haru had only time to kill before the afternoon when he'd look into the job ops he'd found.  
  
Before he stepped out to begin the trek, he'd paused long enough in their bedroom to pull out Makoto's matching leather band and clasp it around his left wrist. Almost with uncertainty, he flexed his wrist, breathing slowly out his nose at the feeling of restraint. The feel of the leather reminded him of Makoto's hands, _warm_ , and his wrists, _soft_.  It was calming.  His heart stopped pounding against his ribs and his stomach was easing out of the knots it felt like it'd coiled into before, so Haru grabbed his own messenger bag and headed out of their apartment.

* * *

The next couple days were a slight routine change as Haru continued his job hunt, much to Makoto's supportive delight and also worry that Haru shouldn't feel too pressured, their parents had agreed to cover their monthly bills for some time after all.  But Haru was beginning to lighten up with his persistence, and it had paid off.  When Makoto came home from a later class with his messenger bag falling from one hand and a plastic bag with a family mart logo in the other, he found Haru sitting by the TV flipping through channels.  The atmosphere in the room was lighter, and Makoto's eyes lit up bright green as he dropped the bags by the door and went to sit beside his best friend.  
  
Haru nodded to him, leaning his head over lazily to bump against Makoto's shoulder as the tall boy settled down.  Laughing, Makoto complied with his request and reached an arm around Haru's neck so he could card his fingers through dark silky hair comfortably.  Haru's eyes closed and Makoto smiled wide, brushing a fingertip over Haru's ear and lightly dragging his nails against Haru's scalp.  He exhaled slowly, turning his head into Makoto's fingers encouragingly, cheeks taking on a slightly pinkish, warm blush that made Makoto flush pink himself in a flustered gasp.  
  
"You're happy," Makoto said quietly, letting his fingers fall from Haru's hair to his neck where he gently rubbed at the soft skin.  
  
Haru sighed in agreement, not in a rush to move from the spot he'd fallen into against Makoto's right side.  But eventually he tilted his head back and caught Makoto looking at him, waiting patiently.  He already seemed to know what he would say anyway Haru noted with a hint of amusement.  
  
Bringing up a hand to touch the side of Makoto's face, his fingers went further back to sift through short brown hair and direct his head down to press their lips together briefly.  Makoto made a small noise but let Haru move him, and he shyly mouthed back at Haru before they parted with Haru sitting up from his place against him.    
  
"I got a job," he said, voice soft but unable to hide the almost excited tone beneath it.    
  
"That's great," Makoto grinned up at him proudly, coloring a dark pink when Haru slid onto his lap and he became all too aware of Haru's knees digging into his sides.    
  
Still, he willingly gave up his hands when Haru trailed his fingers down his arms in request.    
  
"Where is it?" Makoto asked with a slight hitch in his throat as Haru laced his fingers between his and squeezed experimentally.    
  
Makoto could feel him watching his face and his eyes carefully.  Under the scrutiny and feeling the pressure of Haru's groin digging into his own, Makoto shuddered and bit his lip, glancing down at Haru's waist - obscured by the material of his t-shirt.  Haru let go of his left hand and caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting Makoto's head up enough to steal a quick kiss.  Makoto's hand went to Haru's shirt, fingers clutching and curling into the thin material.  Haru squeezed his right hand, leaning into Makoto and pressing his mouth against his more pointedly, hungrily.  
  
It had been awhile since they'd both felt comfortable enough in their new surroundings to come further than this.  
  
"Restaurant off Y Street, not far from the station," Haru answered, voice quiet and tone mildly unfocused as he concerned himself with the more important matter of following after Makoto's mouth - whether the brunet had the breath to reply was secondary.  Taking another kiss, Haru sighed against Makoto contentedly, giving them both a moment to catch their breath or use it.  
  
""I know that place, it's not far," Makoto mumbled a little dazedly, feeling the warm dizzying effect of his blush spreading.  Haru eyed him for a moment before pressing his lips to Makoto's nose, and then lower back to his lips.  
  
Makoto responded back tentatively at first, overwhelmed with the warmth and heat and good news (both for Haru and their...current... _predicament_ ).  But Haru gave into his hesitant movements and with each tilt of his head, Haru followed after with fervor.  Feeling a familiar warmth spreading up his body, making his face hot, Makoto made a small noise in the back of his throat when Haru's weight pressed down onto his crotch.  He squeezed Haru's hand, bringing them both back to their senses a bit as they parted lips, breathing heavily with their noses nearly touching.  Makoto hesitantly moved forward to meet Haru's lips again, mouthing against him and parting again, eyes fluttering closed as a blush spread over his cheeks.  Haru wasn't going to go further unless...Makoto swallowed.  
  
"H-Haru," he began, voice a bit dazed as well as he looked up to meet Haru's intense stare.  "I..."  
  
"What do you want...Makoto?" Haru murmured after a few moments, his eyes dropping from his best friend's green gaze to rest on his lips, already looking pink from kissing and now sure to get darker, Haru noted, watching as Makoto dragged his teeth over his bottom lip.  
  
"I...I want..." Makoto pushed out in a gasp after a few torturous moments, shivering when Haru leaned forward to press his lips against Makoto's cheek encouragingly.  " I...want you, H-Haru," Makoto near whispered, face red as he shut his eyes, tilting his head back in invitation.  Haru accepted, kissing Makoto slowly as he squeezed his hand.  The tall boy keened against him, tugging at his shirt with his fingers still buried in the material tightly.  Letting go of Makoto's chin, Haru's hand fanned down over his throat - noting the hitch in Makoto's breath when his fingers dragged gently down the vulnerable flesh - and he dug his fingernails into the skin of Makoto's shoulder beneath the collar of his shirt, testing the waters as the brunet shivered and rolled against the sensation.  
  
"Me too," Haru rasped out, feeling his face flushing warm red as he drew up his hand to cradle his best friend's cheek.  Makoto glanced up at him from beneath his lashes, averting eye contact and turning his head into Haru's palm, pressing a kiss against him and mouthing at the curve of Haru's thumb, needing him.  Haru leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple, then lower towards his cheek, obliging the shy request.  His hand at Makoto's right wrist fluttered over the leather wristband before petting the back of Makoto's hand lovingly, rubbing his knuckles gently after feeling the shaking even in Makoto's fingers.  
  
Makoto hummed almost silently, shuddering against Haru's light touches as he tentatively looked back up at him.  Breaking into a nervous but wanting smile, the brunet reached up his left hand to place it over Haru's on his cheek, pressing close to feel the warmth from his long fingers.  The tall boy gave a little shuddering breath when Haru adjusted on his lap, their hips almost touching but warm heat still meeting and mixing.  Makoto colored a flushed pink and his lips trembled before he looked away again, squeezing Haru's hand.  
  
"I want to kiss you again, _please_ ," he added, his voice small and wavering and Haru found himself unable to look away or refuse.  
  
Leaning down, Haru pressed his nose to Makoto's before his lips slid down to brush against the other boy's lips as well, then he paused.  Makoto picked up after him, exhaling heavily before he pressed a kiss to the corner of Haru's mouth and left a short kiss on his lips.  Haru responded back with a kiss to Makoto's bottom lip, licking for only a moment at the red-bitten skin.  A small smile turned up the corners of Makoto's mouth and with a swallowed breath he parted his lips and invited Haru into him, welcoming his mouth with his own as a low whine slipped from the back of his throat.    
  
Almost greedily, Haru answered his pleading keens fervently, savoring the warm wetness of Makoto's mouth and the taste of sweat and sweetness that was all and only Makoto.  He brought his second hand up to cup the other side of Makoto's face, thumb close to the corner of his mouth and pressing against the skin of Makoto's cheek.  The tall boy's eyes snapped open and for a moment his whole body went numb as he was locked with Haru's deep blue stare.  Sometimes Haru kissed him, hard, with eyes open and it was all he could do not to shatter into pieces when he did it.  Still, the choked keening whimper in the back of his throat was allowance to go on, and Makoto closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up to a dizzying warmth. Haru pulled back and his tongue laved at Makoto's bottom lip, coaxing him into tipping his head back further against the couch and into the kiss.    
  
Bringing down both hands to their laps, Makoto palmed at Haru with a shaking hand, feeling a satisfied relief when Haru responded with a low growl and shiver he could feel through the kiss.  The brunet could feel Haru was as hard as he was, and his arousal was wetting through a small spot above the bulge in his pants.  Going by feel alone, Makoto mapped out Haru's waist with his fingers until he found Haru's button and flipped the cloth around it, unfolding the fabric to find his zipper.  Haru nipped his lip, rutting his hips into Makoto's lap to urge him to keep going.  Still keeping his eyes closed and face considerably hot, Makoto nodded and licked at the corner of Haru's mouth, panting when he reached a hand into Haru's pants - finding Haru lacking underwear and swimsuit alike.  If his mouth wasn't more preoccupied, Makoto might've squeaked in surprise.  
  
Rolling his hips into Makoto's hand, Haru panted against the tall boy as he fought to keep focus and control of himself.  He kissed Makoto's lips and suckled at the soft bruised flesh.  He'd been thinking of this moment for hours and a day, eons it might as well have been.  There was...something... _Makoto's fingers were groping along his_...he wanted... _Makoto's hand's heat was pressed flush against his_....to... _Makoto's fingers were wrapped around his dick-_  
  
" _Wait_ -" Haru panted, lips still almost pressed flush against Makoto's face.  The single word was like a blow to the taller boy and Haru felt an icy touch of alarm when he physically felt Makoto recoil from him.  Green eyes flashed open and stared up at him worriedly and it caught Haru by unpleasant surprise.  
  
"S-sorry, did I...do something wrong?" Makoto asked hesitantly, voice small and quiet.  Haru stared down at him for only a few moments in bewilderment at the thought, and shook his head, slowly and then quickly in a single small jerk.  He brought his hands up to cup Makoto's face and kissed him hard, running his hands up and into Makoto's hair as he pulled back.  Makoto looked to be in a daze for a moment before looking shyly through his lashes up at Haru, and his shoulders hunched slightly, as though trying to make himself small.  
  
"No, _of course not_." Haru replied back just as quietly, soothing his best friend while stroking his hair.  "Just..."  
  
Makoto stared at him, green eyes widening when he realized Haru seemed to be at a loss for words.  But he stayed quiet, waiting for Haru to collect himself.  
  
"I have something for you," he said finally, words seemingly chosen carefully and spoken slowly, like he was approaching a bird.  Makoto's eyes were curious, albeit uncertain as well.  
  
"W-where?" the tall boy asked, voice catching.  
  
"Our bedroom." Haru rasped, mouth suddenly dry and face reddening.  Makoto's own face went blank and then red enough to match.  
  
When Haru awkwardly began to sit up and slide off of Makoto's lap, the taller boy scrambled to follow, interest piqued and his heart and arousal utterly struck with need.  Watching as Haru adjusted his pants with shaking hands and a distant look on his face, Makoto felt something warm bloom in his chest.  Whatever was waiting in the bedroom was exciting as it was confusing, what would be able to interrupt their previous... _focus_...and what in the world could Haru possibly have gotten?  But seeing Haru with such a look on his face reminded him of the first time they'd kissed and where that had led.  Biting at his lip and nibbling his kiss-bruised flesh, he shook his head and followed after Haru.  
  
Pausing in the doorway, Makoto watched as Haru lifted a nondescript brown box from underneath the bed, setting it down on the nightstand and staring inside at its contents thoughtfully - whatever they were.  When Haru looked up, he jumped when his eyes met Makoto's from across the room, and he averted his gaze for a moment as he reached into the box.  It was somewhat small, barely larger than a shoe box, and Makoto felt his mouth going dry and his stomach flipping in curiosity as to what was inside.  
  
Stepping further into the room, the brunet tilted his head towards the box, but then he looked back to Haru's face.  It was almost hard to read him, and that made it all the easier to know what Haru needed of him.  Stopping when he reached the bed, the brunet nibbled on his lip, bending over to press his palms into the mattress.  Haru looked up at him then, eyes wide and cheeks red, but his shoulders seemed to loosen when he met Makoto's soft gaze.  Haru's mouth tightened when Makoto pressed forward further, getting up onto the bed, and then crawling over to him.  
  
Coming towards him, looking up at him, with a deeply flushed face and obvious arousal pressing against his pants...Haru watched his best friend draw closer to him in a slow crawl.  The sight went straight to his dick and Haru swallowed dryly when the brunet came to a stop not but inches away from him.  Green eyes were bright in the fading light still barely coming in through the window, and Makoto offered up a small encouraging smile.  Lifting up a hand, Makoto's hands were even flushed pink, he reached for Haru's wrist and squeezed, not even looking at the box.  
  
"You can...show me?" Makoto whispered, breaking the silence with a soft voice.  Haru looked at him for a moment and then nodded, pulling his hand from the box with one of the items inside it gripped tightly between his fingers.  
  
It was a dark leather cuff with a thick strap looped through a secure looking metal clasp, and there was a smaller ring beside the clasp where...a lock could be placed...Makoto's eyes went wide and his lips parted, his fingers falling from Haru's wrist and carefully going to stroke the restraint with curious fingertips.  Haru pursed his lips in a thin line and offered the cuff over to Makoto who took it slowly, as though handling glass.  Feeling an unsure heat warming his face, Haru's hand went to his own left wrist where he still wore Makoto's other leather wristband, squeezing at the thin leather nervously.  
  
Turning the cuff over in his hands, Makoto felt his face warming up as he pressed at the leather with his fingers.  It was thicker than the band he wore each day, and firm but still soft to the touch.  The dark brown restraint looked severe, secure.  Makoto wondered what it'd be like to wear it, locked tightly around his wrist.  The scent of the leather was making his mouth water, he couldn't stop swallowing, and he felt his cheeks burn from the embarrassment.  He hoped Haru wouldn't notice... _Haru_...  
  
Flashing his head up, Makoto's wide green eyes locked with Haru's intense blue stare - both finding surprise and worry in the other's face.  
  
"H-Haru..." Makoto croaked, licking his lips nervously as he bowed his head, clutching at the cuff with his fingers.  
  
"Makoto, you don't have to wear it, I just..." Haru began, voice small as he extended a hand as though to take the cuff.  
  
". _..nt to.._." the tall boy murmured, shoulders tense.  
  
"What?" Haru squeaked, eyes wide.  
  
"I... _want_ to..." Makoto said softly, looking up at Haru with a face red from embarrassment and...Haru swallowed.  Makoto smiled, eyes flickering from Haru's to his hands, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck shyly.  "Please...I want to...wear it..." the tall boy's voice was small but wanting, and Haru felt his heart pounding against his ribs in tumultuous excitement that sent shivers down his spine and his gut and made his dick pulse hot against his skin.  
  
Reaching both hands out to take Makoto's face between them, Haru made him tilt his head up to meet his eyes and he bent at the waist quickly, pressing forward and mashing his mouth against Makoto's lips.  His best friend was frozen for a few seconds before responding to him needily with a keening whimper in the back of his throat.  Parting, Haru breathed in deeply before pecking Makoto's lips again and pressing their foreheads together.  Hot breath on hot cheeks, Haru wondered if Makoto could feel his fingers shaking.  
  
"But..." Haru said hoarsely, feeling Makoto's jaw tense with a swallow.  "Would you...consider wearing two?" Haru asked with a small smile and uncertain teasing lilt to his voice.  
  
Makoto caught on and chuckled weakly, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding and looking up at Haru from under his lashes.  
  
Though not completely done away with, the awkward tension began to melt after that.  Haru slid his hands down Makoto's jaw to his throat, _Makoto's breath hitched_ , and then further down to his shoulders, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt rub against his hot palms.  Plucking at the material, Haru's lips curled into a slightly hopeful smile before asking in a quiet voice, "Could you strip...for me?" he added softly.  
  
Makoto looked up at him a moment, his fingers tightening around the cuff before he swallowed and nodded.  "But...you too, I want..." he bit his lip and Haru felt his mouth water - Makoto's lips were just so soft and red looking all bruised and bitten - "I want to see you, too, Haru," Makoto struggled to get out, his eyes down but looking up to meet Haru's anyway, embarrassment be damned.  
  
Blinking blankly a few moments, Haru nodded and stepped back from his best friend and the bed for a moment to peel off his shirt and then flip the button on his pants.  There was no rhythm to Haru's stripping, there never was really, but he didn't need it for Makoto.  Seeing his smooth skin and slim hips bare already sent butterflies down Makoto's throat and he felt his mouth watering again when Haru shifted his gaze back down to him.  The cuff felt cool and heavy in his hands.  The front of his pants felt incredibly tight, his clothes just felt too hot on his already warm skin.  
  
Taking the cuff from Makoto, Haru watched as the brunet reached back to peel his own shirt off and over his head and then struggled with the front of his pants, fingers fumbling at his zipper in his haste.  Rising up onto his knees, Makoto rocked a bit trying to regain balance on the bed as he worked his jeans and boxers down from his hips.  Feeling the open air on his skin felt like a shock and a spur to keep going, and with some difficulty, he managed to get his pants off his legs and tossed them to the floor.  Sitting back on the bed, panting and trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat, Makoto looked up to Haru who was smiling amusedly at him.  
  
"Your socks," Haru pointed out, nodding towards his best friend's still covered feet.  Makoto colored and went to bend over but Haru began to kneel down instead.  Situating himself between Makoto's legs, he dropped the cuff on the bed and his hands went to Makoto's feet, pulling off his socks while his fingers brushed against the soft skin of his ankles and tracing lines up his calves until Haru's palms fell squarely on the brunet's knees.  Feeling the brunet's legs shaking, Haru looked up as he leaned forward to press a small closed-mouth kiss on his best friend's left knee, watching Makoto's face to gauge a reaction.  
  
Makoto's face was flushed a deep color and his lips were parted, Haru could see the movement in his chest with each quickened breath he took, and he watched his Adam's apple bob with a nervous swallow as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Makoto's thigh.  Before he could get further, he felt Makoto's legs quiver and try to close, and Makoto's hands fell into his lap, covering himself as his knees strained against Haru's hold to close up.  
  
Makoto wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru, I'm sorry, I didn't..." he stammered, staring off at a spot on the wall somewhere behind Haru's head.  The dark haired boy didn't miss a beat and withdrew a little, moving one hand from a knee to allow it some freedom and reaching to grab Makoto's right hand with his left.  Pulling it towards him, he pressed his lips to Makoto's knuckles, and then the back of his hand, resting his lips there.  
  
"It's alright, we'll figure it out," Haru said against his skin, nuzzling him supportively.  Makoto looked ready to say something else in his distress but paused when he really looked at Haru's left wrist, properly noticing his leather band clasped around it.  
  
"Y-you're wearing it again?" he said softly, some of the stress leaving his shoulders and some of the panic gone from his voice.    
  
"Yeah," Haru replied quietly, kissing Makoto's hand again.  "It helps calm me down," he admitted, resting his cheek on Makoto's hand and looking up at him.  
  
"I..." Makoto began, voice trembling and barely above a whisper, "I like you wearing it." Makoto gave a shaky smile, nibbling his lip before tilting his head again.  " _I like you, Haru_."  
  
" _Makoto_." Haru's voice was low and Makoto watched in a dazed wonder as Haru turned his hand to press a kiss against the brunet's palm, then further to his wrist where Makoto's leather wristband ended and his skin continued.  "Let's change this," Haru said quietly, squeezing Makoto's warm hand with his own tightly.  
  
Makoto merely nodded and his gaze fell mutely to his lap as Haru stood, putting his attentions on the band's clasp and undoing it.  The loosening of the leather from Makoto's warm skin felt strange and as Haru took the wristband to place it on the nightstand, Makoto flexed his fingers and wrist, feeling even more naked.  Haru's fingers massaged at his wrist lovingly, pressing and caressing the skin with hot fingertips that left spots of heat on his skin.  When Haru let go, it was only for a moment so that he could pick up the the new cuff and unclasp it, holding the leather restraint open.  With practiced familiarity, his best friend offered up his wrist and held it out straight so that Haru could wrap the cuff around Makoto's wrist and slip the strap into the clasp.    
  
The heavier weight of the leather was the largest difference immediately noticed.  The material had a cool sensation against Makoto's skin, and the tightness once it clasped shut felt like an embrace around his wrist.  Makoto breathed shallow, fast breaths, not even realizing that his hand was shaking until Haru grasped his fingers, squeezing tightly to draw him back down to him gently.  
  
"That's one, you're doing good, Makoto," Haru encouraged, petting the back of Makoto's left hand with his thumb as he took the other cuff from the box.  
  
Makoto shivered weakly at the praise and gave up his other free wrist to Haru, lips trembling when the strap tightened.  Done, Haru brought Makoto's hand up to his lips to press a short kiss to his knuckles.  Resting his lips against his best friend's fingers, Haru looked down to Makoto curiously, cautiously.  
  
"How is it?" he asked.  
  
"Th-they're fine...tight, but it's...good." Makoto said slowly, flexing his one free hand and turning his wrist experimentally.  He licked his lips and swallowed, looking up to Haru.  
  
Haru eyed the cuff on the hand he was holding and tentatively brushed his fingertips over it, feeling the smoothness and pressing against the thicker leather.  The dark material made even Makoto's wrist look delicate, protected and holding him together tightly.  While his arousal had cooled down between removing their clothes and the matter with the cuffs, the warmth was stirring in his gut again, and the scent of the leather and Makoto's own skin was going to his head.  But...he glanced back at the box on the nightstand for a moment, and then looked back to Makoto, feeling his face warming again.  
  
"What is it?" the tall boy asked curiously, glancing over towards the box as well.  
  
Haru squeezed his hand, his lips set in a thin line before he shrugged out an unconvincing "It's nothing."  
  
"Then it's something," the brunet said softly with a knowing look. "What's still in the box?"  
  
Haru felt his cheeks redden with heat and he stared at Makoto's throat as his best friend tried to read him.  Not knowing what he could say, he shrugged mutely.  Makoto gave him one more look before he dropped his hand from Haru and reached over towards the box.  What he pulled out left him quiet, mouth wet and lips parted.  
  
"Before...you'd said you liked when I held your neck...that time..." Haru tried to explain quietly, alluding to a night long past he now wasn't even sure Makoto would remember.  He wouldn't look Makoto in the eye.  
  
"Haru..." Makoto whispered, voice catching as he swallowed again.  In his hands was another leather restraint, matching the leather of the cuffs.  The collar had a slight bit of weight to it, and while not very thick it was not quite thin either.  In the center of the front was a small, thin, silver ring.  He could only momentarily imagine what it could be used for, the image making his head spin. The tall boy licked his lips before looking up at Haru, seeing the rare embarrassment on his face and knowing he couldn't stay quiet for long.  
  
"It's..." Haru began to try to say, stalling and trying to think.  It'd been a rash decision to include the collar at all, why he'd gotten it had been impulse, the thought of seeing Makoto wear one had-  
  
" _Haru_..." Makoto said again, a little louder as he tried to keep his voice calm and level around the shaking he felt in his tongue and the heat he felt in his face.  He reached over to take his hand again, pressing the collar against his fingers.  "I don't...know...how to put this on."  
  
The dark haired boy paused as his heart jumped straight from his throat to his tongue.  Looking down at Makoto with wide eyes, he was surprised to find a patient smile on his lips and a burning blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Can you do it?  Please?" he asked quietly, squeezing Haru's hand.  His best friend's please warmed his chest and sent a shiver down Haru's spine, but he swallowed his heart back down and nodded.  
  
Unclasping the collar and holding it open, Makoto leaned his neck forward, trying to help.  Haru held his breath as he carefully closed the leather around Makoto's throat, feeling the resistance of his flesh as he gently slid the strap through the clasp, tightening it carefully.  Makoto inhaled a shuddering breath at the feel of the collar's grip around his neck.  He pressed a hand to his lap and brought the other up to his throat to grope along the edge of the collar curiously with his fingertips.    
  
Haru's hands remained around his neck, balancing lightly on his shoulders, unwilling to lose contact with his skin.  Makoto found that if he pressed, he could slip his fingertip between the collar and his throat, so it wasn't too tight, but as it was he could still feel the weight of its presence with each breath he took.  Biting his lip, he realized the restrained feeling was warming him straight down to his dick and he rubbed his knees together tightly, feeling the heat in his face as he clutched at his throat in embarrassment and arousal.  Shaking, he knew Haru could feel it, he took all he could muster to make himself look up, to look at Haru.  
  
Blue eyes met green, pupils blown wide and faces red and eyes wanting.  Before Makoto could even blink, Haru brought his hands up to bury his fingers in Makoto's hair and tilt his head back so that he could press his lips against his - reveling in the shocked gasp at the press of the collar.  Haru's tongue licked over Makoto's lower lip before he mouthed at him again, and he knocked a knee between Makoto's - forcing his thighs apart.  His best friend keened into the kiss, bringing up his cuffed hands to wrap them around Haru's neck and pull him closer.  Mouthing at Haru in return and kissing the corner of his mouth, he coaxed him into parting his lips and eagerly met his tongue with his own.  One of Haru's hands dropped from his hair to his chin, tilting his head back from the kiss as he followed after his lips - and the brunet whimpered needily from the pressure of the collar on his throat.  
  
Balance shifting, Haru was able to catch himself before they fully toppled over but Makoto did fall onto his back against the mattress, out of Haru's hands, breathing heavily and panting as he looked up to his partner.  Haru stood looming over him at the edge of the bed, and shook his bangs from his eyes before leaning forward to crawl up on the mattress.  Knee between Makoto's thighs, his hand braced beside Makoto's head, Haru took a shaking gasp as he stared down at his best friend.  
  
"I...like you, too." Haru gasped out pointedly, eyes wide and face feeling as warm as inside his chest.  The weak smile curving upon Makoto's lips made it worth it instantly.  
  
"Then I love you," Makoto whispered, his smile widening just slightly as he rubbed his thigh against Haru's knee.  Haru stared blankly at him for half a moment before diving down to kiss him again, roughly rather than gently and all tongue and pressure and heat.  Makoto used those words against him more than once, and every time it made Haru feel weak all over.  The keening gasp from Makoto drowned in his mouth as Haru licked and laved at him with his tongue, eager to taste the sweat and salt of Makoto and feel him all around him.  
  
Makoto's hands came up to Haru's shoulders, gripping him tightly as he pressed into their kiss.  Sliding an arm around the dark haired boy's neck, Makoto held him tightly as Haru brushed a hand down the tall boy's chest.  Haru could feel Makoto shiver and the heat was radiating off of his face, an almost dizzying warmth to press his lips to up close.  His lips leaving Makoto's, he pressed kisses over his cheek and along his jaw, sucking and nuzzling at the skin pulled taught over bone.  Nipping at him teasingly, Haru was pleased to draw out a small gasp of exasperation as Makoto tilted his head back into the comforter - the collar pressing against his neck as he did so and only highlighting the strong curve of his throat.  
  
Looking upon him, Haru breathed heavily seeing Makoto panting slowly, catching his breath with his mouth open, his head tilted to the side.  He dragged his teeth over his lip, then his tongue slid out to wet the bruised flesh deftly.  A shine of saliva was left in the wake and in the corner of his mouth a bit of drool was slipping out before he swallowed.  And Haru couldn't tear his eyes away.  He watched the motions of Makoto's jaw and throat, the movement of the swallow straining against the collar and making Makoto's eyelids flutter and his cheeks redden. Any further and surely he'd melt.  Surely.  
  
Palming down Makoto's chest, Haru paused at his hips, brushing his fingertips over the lines of nearby muscles and enjoying the small vibrations shuddering through his partner's body. Between them, Makoto rubbed his thighs against Haru's knee hesitantly.  
  
"Can...can we move?" Makoto asked quietly, swallowing and shuddering.  
  
"Of course," Haru rasped out, taking back his hand to almost shyly brush against his best friend's bangs. As always, Makoto leaned into the touch, turning his head and giving a shuddering breath.  "J-Just tell me what you want."  
  
Moving off of the taller boy, Haru felt an almost-laugh bubble in his chest as Makoto made a small noise of discontent when Haru took his knee out from between the other's legs.  Sitting back up, he watched Makoto pull himself up on his arms and wince, a hand automatically going down to try and cover his arousal - red and full and Haru had to lick his lips and bite the inside of his cheek.  Makoto didn't seem to notice, and sat up with some difficulty staying still.  
  
"H-Haru would you..." he began, voice unsure and uneven, "Can you sit again the pillows?"  
  
"Sure," Haru murmured, scooting over and piling up a couple pillows against the metal bar headboard.  A red blush heated his cheeks, if Makoto wanted him there then he was going to...  
  
"Ah-uhm...H-Haru..." Makoto's hesitant voice made his arousal pulse, and Haru turned to see he'd moved to the side of the bed to go through the nightstand drawer.  In his hand was their usual bottle of lube, and on his face a matching flush to Haru's own.  This was it.  And Makoto was even leading.  Haru bit his cheek again, feeling his dick straining painfully as he watched Makoto clutch at the bottle, gathering his wits.  Settling back against the pillows, sinking into the cool softness that only further stimulated his heated skin, Haru extended a hand.  
  
"Makoto, come here," Haru said gently, coaxing him over.  
  
Bowing his head and swallowing thickly, feeling his throat press against the collar and the weight of the cuffs on his wrists, Makoto looked over towards Haru and crawled over to him.  Sinking his knees into the mattress on either side of Haru's hips, like Haru had done to him earlier when he'd come home, Makoto slid into his lap, dropping the lube to the side.  Heated skin met flushed hot flesh and Haru shivered at the heat pooling between their bodies in such close proximity.  Bringing his hands up to Makoto's hips, Haru squeezed and looked up at Makoto from underneath to find his hidden green gaze.  
  
Leaning in close, the brunet gently nudged his forehead against Haru's head, burying his nose in Haru's soft silky hair and breathing in.  Haru rubbed his hips, lifting his hands up to feel curiously along Makoto's ribs.  In turn, Makoto rested his arms around Haru's shoulders, holding him close but loosely.  Pressing his lips against Makoto's bare chest, Haru gave a short line of kisses over the collar and up his throat, stopping at his jaw to suck and nip and draw a breathy moan from his best friend.  
  
Blue eyes flashing, Haru stared at the leather collar wrapped around Makoto's neck, watched the way it held against his throat when his jaw moved around a keening gasp.  His dick was hot and Makoto's skin was burning beneath his fingers, and he only wanted to hold him closer and melt.  Dropping his hands back to Makoto's hips, he grasped at his skin and groped backwards, reaching around to grasp the curves of Makoto's bare ass.  Pulling him down and closer, causing their dicks to touch and Makoto to shudder with a groan.    
  
Haru couldn't help the flutter of his eyelids and closed his eyes, ducking down as Makoto leaned back so Haru could place a kiss against his chest, moving along until his lips came to his nipple.  Makoto gave a sharp intake of breath when Haru slid his tongue over the soft skin, laving at it and mouthing against his chest, warm and wet.  Makoto's nipples weren't particularly overly sensitive, but Haru had taken a liking to giving them attention - possibly as an encouragement for Makoto to deliver the same to his.  But the tall boy certainly couldn't help but shiver and catch his breath at the light sensation of Haru's teeth caressing over the vulnerable skin.  
  
"H-Haru," Makoto hissed, hands shaking around Haru's shoulders.  His face was red and his eyes were fluttering closed because the sight of Haru licking him was proving just too much.  
  
Haru ceased his ministrations after a lazy lick and kissed the skin below it before pulling back to look up into those green eyes that insisted on hiding from him beneath bangs and lashes.  His hands squeezed at Makoto's backside again, fingers creeping closer towards his center and sending a coil of excited nervousness up the brunet's throat.  With a breathy little sigh, Makoto rolled his hips down against Haru's groin, squeezing his eyes shut at the contact of their cocks.  
  
"Me too, just a little more, you're doing so good," Haru promised in a dryer rasp than he'd first thought, swallowing as he felt heat creeping back up into his face.  Makoto nodded slightly, the nervous tension in his face easing down into something more akin to a bashful smile.  
  
"Are you...going to...back there..." Makoto stammered out, face flushing as he tilted his head, shaking slightly even in his shoulders at the feel of the collar hugging his skin with the movement.  
  
"Yes." Haru whispered, a promise that both excited Makoto and sent him a wave of hesitant worry.  "But you're going to help me." he added, voice low and thick.  
  
Makoto bit his quivering lip, his teeth a stark white against the red-bruised skin.  "How?"  
  
"With your hands," Haru began, lifting his hands off Makoto's ass to bring them up to his own shoulders, picking at Makoto's fingers to let go of him before guiding the tall boy's arms behind his back.  Haru's hot hands rested warmly over Makoto's, and the tall boy keened, feeling not only his fingers close to his center, but the cuffs were pressing into the soft skin of his backside and the small metal pieces had felt like tiny pricks of ice on his sweating skin.  
  
"Wha..." he moaned, hands shaking as Haru stared up at him.  
  
"Keep your hands there, spread your cheeks for me," Haru ordered gently, though he was unable to hide the color in his cheeks spreading to his ears from the nature of his words.  Makoto's lips quivered.  
  
"N-no...I..." his voice was high and eyes wide.  Haru immediately pressed a kiss to his collar, drawing up a hand to rest at the small of his back, rubbing his thumb in little circles.  
  
"Makoto?" Haru asked, trying to gauge him, mild alarm making his own eyes wide at the prospect of Makoto's discomfort.  
  
"Th-that's...that's so e-embarrassing!" Makoto squirmed, dragging his teeth over his abused lip yet again.  
  
"Then you don't have to," Haru said quickly, kissing his heated skin again, squeezing the hand he still held behind his back. "But if you can do it, you'd be opening up to me, on your own," the dark haired boy added pointedly.  He would go with whatever gave Makoto the most comfort, but if he could help Makoto work through his anxiety it was worth it.  
  
His last few words left Makoto quiet a few moments, before he slowly raised his head and opened his mouth, only to close it again.  Licking his lips, and Haru watching each movement of his tongue, he finally gave a little nod.  
  
"Okay...okay." he said, both to Haru and himself.  
  
Haru nodded and reached down for the lube forgotten on the bed.  Uncapping it with one hand, he reached around behind Makoto and poured lube carefully over his fingers.  The gel was a bit cold so he rubbed his fingers together, hoping to spread his warmth to it.  Looking up at Makoto when felt he was ready, he offered up a small encouraging smile.  Makoto gave him a bashful smile back.  
  
Lips trembling and pressing into a nervous line, a red blush spread over his whole face and down his neck as he pressed his fingers onto the flesh of his ass.  Sighing shallowly, he spread himself and Haru dropped the lube bottle to the bed, pressing his dry hand against Makoto's hip.  Lubed fingers drew closer to the tall boy's entrance, one fingertip creeping along the inner curve and pressing against him.  Makoto shivered at the slight coldness to his wet touch and his grip faltered, but Haru squeezed his hip, murmuring quietly for him to hold on.  
  
With some soft petting and coaxing, Makoto finally relaxed and Haru was able to slip in his finger.  Slowly but steadily working deeper, he watched Makoto's face in a daze.  He could practically feel Makoto's nervousness squeezing around him and trying to allow him in at the same time.  Withdrawing his finger carefully, he pushed back in, spreading the lube before he pressed a second fingertip in.  His best friend gave a little gasp and his eyelids fluttered closed, his brow furrowing and his lips parting as Haru moved his fingers inside him.    
  
Thrusting his fingers in and out, going deeper with both each time, Haru was pleased that the brunet was feeling more wet and hot around his fingers and there was less resistance with his entering.  Scissoring his fingers, he squeezed Makoto's hip as the tall boy shuddered, rocking his hips against Haru's hand and biting his lip.  Swallowing, he panted lightly at the pressure of the collar against his throat.  Haru paused to watch him, dazed at his best friend's display until Makoto caught him staring.  
  
"H-Haru...ungh...it's embarrassing..." he whined pleadingly, clenching around his partner's fingers.  
  
"Hnh," Haru breathed airily, pressing the tip of his third finger inside him a bit more easily.  He hooked his fingers gently inside, sending a shuddering wave of pleasure up Makoto's spine and making him arch slightly, pressing his arousal against Haru's lap.  "But...Makoto is really beautiful like this," the dark haired boy admitted, a red blush on his cheeks and neck.  
  
Makoto whimpered helplessly, biting his lip and bowing his head in embarrassment.  "Haru, that's...please..." he stammered weakly.  
  
Haru's fingers moved inside of him, stroking his insides, pressing and searching.  Makoto quivered in his lap, mouth open and eyes half-lidded and glazed over as he rolled his hips against Haru.  The shorter boy breathed heavily, watching his best friend's face and glancing to his chest to watch him shake and shiver with each breath to gauge his reactions as he searched for Makoto's prostate.  Curling his fingers, he felt his lips quiver in a half smile when Makoto's breath caught in his throat and he moaned Haru's name desperately, squeezing his thighs against Haru tightly.  
  
"Pl-please," he stuttered, looked down at Haru's dripping cock longingly, "I want...I want you!"   
  
"Want me to what?" the silky haired boy asked quietly, staring into Makoto's teary green eyes expectantly.  His intense gaze made Makoto shiver.  "You know what you need to say," he encouraged gently.  Makoto bit his lip and whined in his throat, his shoulders shivering.  
  
"Ahh...I want...Haru's inside of me," he sobbed, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his backside.  
  
"Good, you're so good, Makoto," Haru soothed, petting his hip as a reward.  
  
Slipping his fingers out, his best friend whimpered at the loss, the sound making Haru's chest blossom with warmth and his dick twitch in strained arousal.  Taking his hand off Makoto's hip, he groped along the bed for the lube again and uncapped it with a flick of his thumb.  Bringing it around, Makoto leaned back, shifting his hips with a wince to give Haru room to slather his dick with the gel.  Haru shivered at the slight coolness and his own touch, and looked up in surprise when the brunet brought his arm around to drape around Haru's neck.  
  
"I can use one hand...to..." he sighed, smiling weakly when Haru nodded.  
  
"Sit up a bit," Haru asked, grasping his dick and waiting for Makoto to rise up on his knees, the brunet wincing as his neglected erection rubbed against his flesh.  
  
With a bit of caution, Haru found Makoto's lubed entrance and pressed the head of his cock against the ring of muscle.  Applying a bit of pressure, he began to push in with a quiet grunt, earning a high keening sound from Makoto.  Inching inside a little bit at a time, Makoto shivered on top of him, squeezing his thighs and panting open mouthed as a bit of drool collected in the corner of his mouth.  Haru watched him transfixed, feeling lightheaded as Makoto's walls squeezed around him.  
  
Thighs burning with the strain of holding himself up and slowly lowering, Makoto keened, feeling Haru fill him up bit by bit.  With his one hand grasping tightly at Haru's shoulder, he struggled to keep himself spread with the other hand.  Haru then grabbed Makoto's hips with both hands, staring up at him unblinking before pulling the brunet down fully with a growl in his throat.  Makoto choked and gasped for air, hunching his shoulders and dropping his hand from his backside to grope and grasp at Haru's arm.  
  
"H-Haru," he whimpered in a higher pitch, swallowing wetly and blinking back tears.  
  
"Makoto, are you?" Haru rasped, rubbing his thumbs against Makoto's hip bones.  
  
" _Please_..." Makoto whispered, bowing his head and sucking in a breath, shifting anxiously on Haru's dick and shuddering as Haru made a sound in the back of his own throat. " _Please move!_ "  
  
Haru stared at him wide eyed, face hot and sweat warming and cooling his skin all at once.  Feeling the warmth of Makoto's skin against his palms and all around him, seeing his face and dazed, needing expression.  Green eyes were wet and desperate and Haru swallowed thickly, gaze dropping to the collar around his best friend's throat straining against each swallow and panted breath.  Between their bodies Makoto's dick was dripping with precum and he could feel the tall boy's fingers twitching in their hold on him.  With a wince, he pressed up encouraging Makoto to lift his hips to rise up off his dick before pulling him down, feeling the strength of Makoto's thighs pressing into his sides as they both gave a gasp.  
  
Haru's rhythm alternated between harsh thrusts and gentle rolls to match Makoto's shuddering hips that rocked down onto him.  At some point Makoto drew himself closer to press his chest flush against Haru's, his lips mouthing against the tip of Haru's ear and his nose buried in his soft dark hair damp with sweat.  Feeling even the vibrations of Makoto's voice as he moaned and whined against him, Haru felt more excited as his heat coiled low in his stomach.  With their closeness and Makoto's desperate clinging, the brunet's dick was stuck between them, the friction between their bodies providing some stimulation and making Makoto's thighs quiver.  
  
"Makoto," Haru struggled to rasp out, voice thick and wet, "I'm almost..."   
  
"Mnnh, Haru...I..." he sighed, rolling his hips down with Haru's upward thrust and pull, drawing out a high pitched whine from his collared throat. "M-my legs...I can't..."  
  
Nodding slightly in understanding, Haru tightened his grip on Makoto's hips, earning a groan as he forcefully lifted the brunet and let him drop down on an upward thrust.  Panting loudly, voice weak, Haru murmured gently for Makoto, encouraging him to let go, not wanting to release until Makoto had reached his climax.  Moaning into his ear, Makoto jerked his hips, grinding down on Haru's length and clenching tightly as he felt hot friction against his dick, mouth falling open in a choked gasp as his muscles spasmed around Haru's cock.  He came with a weak growl, digging his fingernails into Haru's arm and shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, lifting off Haru with his best friend's help and dropping back down, trying to milk the sensation for all it was worth.  
  
Giving in, Haru grasped Makoto's hips even tighter, a grip that was sure to leave bruises, and rammed into his still twitching entrance.  Makoto's weak keening from the stimulation making him feel hypersensitive was all the more encouraging, and Haru thrust into his release, cumming and seeing white as Makoto tightened around him.  
  
Slumping back against the pillows, Haru blinked, in a daze as Makoto breathed heavily, leaning against him.  His hands fell from his best friend's hips to trail his fingertips up his sides before wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist.  The way he held him and leaned his head to the side to nudge against Makoto's made the brunet feel precious.  
  
It was Makoto who pulled away, bringing both hands to press against both of Haru's shoulders.  Staring down at Haru, still breathing deeply, he gave him a shaking smile.  Haru gazed up at him, charmed by the glazed look in his eyes and the trace of drool on his lips that Makoto licked away self-consciously when he realized where he was staring.  Eyeing the collar, Haru reached up, hooking his finger through the small silver loop and pulling Makoto down to meet his lips in a kiss.  
  
Makoto keened appreciatively, mouthing against Haru and licking at his lips.  But Haru only kissed his best friend gently, rubbing the small of his back.  
  
"Haru..." the tall boy whispered, parting their lips to press his forehead against his.  His breath hitched when Haru tugged slightly on his collar again.  
  
"You like this," the dark haired boy mused quietly, looking into Makoto's eyes for confirmation.  The embarrassed expression and quivering smile was all he needed as an answer.  
  
"Mmn," he squeaked, looking down.  
  
"Would you...wear it again?" Haru asked curiously.  He brought one hand around to rest atop Makoto's wrist, feeling the cuff against his palm.  "What about these?"  
  
Makoto took a few moments to pause, biting his lip and swallowing around his embarrassment.  A small nod made Haru's eyes light up a bit, but he tugged on the collar loop.  
  
"Tell me, out loud...and look at me." Despite the gentleness of how he spoke, Haru's tone held an authoritative lilt that made Makoto's heart race in his chest.  
  
"Haru, you..." Makoto stammered, drawing back and sighing when Haru let his finger fall from the silver loop. The tall boy opened his mouth twice, licking his lips nervously and staring down at Haru's mouth before he finally looked back up.  
  
"That's good," Haru encouraged.  
  
"I would...I would wear it, _them_ , again..." he forced out, feeling his face heating up and his ears pricking with heat. " _I...want to..."_  
  
Haru's throat went dry and he reached up to cup Makoto's face between both hands.  Makoto blinked back the moisture blurring his vision and smiled bashfully at Haru, shuddering from the proud look on his best friend's face.  Leaning into his touch, he kissed Haru again, drawing his teeth gently over Haru's lower lip.  
  
"I...like seeing them on you," Haru admitted quietly, his ears turning pink, though Makoto couldn't see.  
  
Slipping his hands down and around Makoto's neck, Haru's fingers fumbled with the buckle on the collar for a few moments before Makoto took in a deep breath and Haru dropped it to the side of the bed.  Leaning back a bit, wincing at the feel of Haru still inside him, Makoto watched Haru's fingers glide down his arm, stopping at the leather cuff.  Pale fingers deftly flipped at the cuff's buckles, more familiar with them and able to see.  As one came off, Makoto felt lighter, and when the second was taken off and dropped to the bed, Haru grasped his hands, bringing them up to his lips to kiss his fingertips.  
  
"I like seeing you like this...most of all," he murmured, staring into Makoto's bright green gaze.  From behind the brunet, the weak light from the window had sunk further and the shadows spread longer through the room, the orange light from before beginning to darken with the barest hint of blue.  
  
"Haru," Makoto said so gently and lovingly, it made Haru break eye contact to avert his gaze in a fluster, pressing his lips together in a tight line.  Makoto's eyes brightened as he smiled.  
  
Looking back to his best friend, Haru shifted to lean up off the pillows towards him and caused Makoto to yelp in surprise, making Haru wince from the movement on his softening dick.  
  
"S-sorry," he rasped out, letting go of Makoto's hands to hold his hips again as the brunet pressed his palms on Haru's shoulders.    
  
Slowly and with a bit of twitching and shivering, Makoto lifted himself off of Haru and gave a shuddering gasp at the emptiness.  Falling back on Haru's thighs, Makoto panted slightly, dragging his fingers up to stroke against Haru's neck absently.  
  
"I feel...dirty," he mumbled after a moment, looking up to see Haru apologetically offer the smallest grin. "Can we go to the bath?"  
  
Haru's lips stretched into a smile.  
  


* * *

The bath water was so warm it was almost hot, but it felt good against their skin.  Steam hung in the air, making each breath warm and soothing.  With care, Haru rubbed a soapy cloth over Makoto's leg, his back pressed against one end of the tub while Makoto sat across from him.  The tub was larger than the one back at Haru's home, fitting them both with a little room to spare.  
  
They'd been sharing the tranquil silence pleasantly, and Haru enjoyed running his fingers over Makoto's smooth legs, feeling the stretch of wiry muscle in his calf with his fingertips.  Makoto must have shaved recently.  
  
All was quiet save for the gentle splashes of water with their movements until Makoto looked up, a hint of hesitant curiosity on his face.  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where did you...uhm..."  
  
"Online."  
  
"O-oh, I see,"  
  
"Rei and Nagisa recommended the site."  
  
Makoto froze, looking up at Haru with horror written over his steadily reddening face.  Slapping his hands over his eyes, the brunet suppressed a strangled sound of embarrassment.  Haru watched him curiously, queued in on his distress but unsure how to process his actions.  Then it dawned on him, at least he thought it did.  
  
"I didn't tell them it was for you." he offered helpfully.  
  
Cracking his fingers and biting his lip, Makoto gave a weak stubborn glare at his partner.  Maybe that wasn't as terrible then, but then a creeping realization bloomed behind Makoto's eyes and he blanched.  No.  That wasn't much better, if anything, it might have been _worse_.  Their underclassmen might then be suspecting Makoto of being some kind of pervert making Haru wear such things and...Makoto squeaked in despair.  He _was_ a pervert, wasn't he?  And honestly, the image of Haru...wearing...  
  
" _Haru..._ " Makoto whined, drawing out the final syllable in utter exasperation.  
  
He might have stewed in his embarrassment for several minutes longer had Haru not lifted his foot from the water and brought the soapy cloth to it, rubbing the soft cloth against his wet skin lightly.  With a twitch and a jerk, Haru tightened his hold on Makoto's ankle and rubbed again, watching him curiously as a shiver ran up Makoto's spine and he trembled with a little laugh.  
  
Hands dropping from his face, he looked utterly surprised at Haru who only watched him with wide, interested eyes.  Feeling the slight tickle of the cloth again, Makoto's lips cringed into a smile and he furrowed his brow in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you mad?" Haru ventured, tilting his head.  Makoto's eyes dropped to his throat, imagining what he'd look like with...he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"N-no...I'm not...I'm just..." he stammered, sighing in defeat. "They're going to think I'm some kind of strange pervert..."  
  
"We both probably are." Haru shrugged, utterly unaffected.  
  
"It sounds different when you say it," Makoto grinned weakly.  
  
Haru smiled slightly at that, pleased that the tall boy seemed to at least be over the topmost of his anxiety hill.  Returning to washing Makoto, paying special attention to his toes, he sighed.  
  
"They're the ones that knew about it in the first place, that's perverted too," he mused casually, utterly not bothered by the whole matter in a way that made Makoto envious.  
  
But...he had a point -   
  
"Ah! Hahah...Haru -" Makoto laughed helplessly as Haru tickled his foot with the cloth again.  
  
"You're smiling," Haru pointed out, sounding pleased.  Makoto nodded.  
  
"Yeah...you too, Haru..."  
  
Maybe they were strange perverts.  But, Makoto reasoned, at least they were strange perverts together.  There was no helping that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;_; Next chapter I'll work harder, main focuses will be toys and a scene of pet play. If you still stick around I really appreciate it, and I hope that even one person likes any of this.


End file.
